<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kicking It Orderly, Taking Names Honorably by Cheshire37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548698">Kicking It Orderly, Taking Names Honorably</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37'>Cheshire37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leviathan Organization (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute chaos and the Crisis had DRASTICALLY changed things. The 'Supergang' rattled, the DEO was gone. The biggest threats, the unexpected aid had come from within ally and enemy lines. What were they to do now? Reach down deep and hope like no other, that in the end it would turn out okay. El Mayarah. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Order with Conduct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Chalk it up to an hourglass. What it holds..</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 1: Order with Conduct</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>Are you alright?</em>" A carbonated Sprite shouldn't be chucked like that, but <em>hey </em>if it settled the rocks in a tumbler called their stomach, so be it. Ignoring to verbally answer what was asked, a single a'ok gesture with a hand was enough to satisfy the company. "An incorrect question, I apologize. I know how heavy a toll it takes on someone when I use my gift that way." The can was crushed and thrown with a right hook into the trash can in the corner of the room. "Nice shot."</p>
      <p>"<em>Thanks.</em> How did you find me?" One stroll across the room to the cabinet provided the little bottle of dissolvable nausea pills. Queasiness was common, even when it wasn't partnered with airborne activities. Two were thrown in the mouth and under the tongue, letting them work their magic. "<em>Beer?</em>" A gesture with a hand brought a shrug of her shoulders, not needing to deny herself of one then. Maybe she should go for something with a bit more bite when the bloody pack of dobermans were barking in the skull, or so was the best way to describe what had just happened. '<em>Rather have the root beer thanks.' </em>A heavy sigh came with their sarcastic thought process. <em>Oh well.</em></p>
      <p>"Would you believe me if I used the simple answer of connections?" There was a shake of the head. "It was worth an attempt." A glide to the fridge, opened and shut, had the Barq's handed over. "Thank you." She listened to a pop of the now opened can to settle where she had been parked before, with her own chosen poison in a firm enough grip.</p>
      <p>"A weak one at that. I give it maybe a single star." One reach at the hip, yanking the set of keys, showed the company the thick metal cord attached to them, using the bottle opener to address the problem. A quick snap and the cap went flying to who knows where. "I'll find it later." The bottle was brought to dry lips.</p>
      <p>"Didn't you just take something for.." The nice chilled beverage, pulled from where its prior location resided, gained a gulp again and a grumbling at the lecture. "Duly noted."</p>
      <p>"Appreciated. It is safe to say I'll be receiving an email or three with attachments?" <em>Silence. </em>"Or twelve?" Irritation settled in, just as the nausea med finally did too.</p>
      <p>"Yes." The thick portable file folder brought by her guest was dropped on the coffee table. "That should help as well. There isn't much else we have to work with at the moment. I.T. is attempting to break into the mainframe and recover all encrypted files, along with nearly a decade of digital storage I can't even access myself, despite my high rank credentials, somehow still active. I'm certain the former Co-Direct to main Direct then walked away Direct had something to do with that." Both suddenly heard what sounded like someone hitting an industrial sized gong with its much heavier mullet. "Notification tone?" <em>More like, sledgehammer.</em></p>
      <p>"Indeed. It will have me up off my ass no matter where I'm at, in the span of a couple seconds. <em>Those</em> must be them." Once the macbook was retrieved and the sofa seat taken up again, their company had already fled. "<em>Well...alright.</em>" The empty beer bottle was set on the side table, where their phone charged on the wireless disk there. "<em>Din DEFINITELY needed. Another beer..maybe.</em>" When the pack of a baker's dozen emails popped up, cursing hadn't even <em>begun </em>to express discomfort and contemplation for more like <em>three </em>more beers. <em>That was the plan anyway. THEN..</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* * ***</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>…<em><strong>...seven hours, three bags of potato chips, an open licorice container attacked casually until four Red Vines are left, four beers, and five triple shots of imported scotch later..</strong></em></p>
      <p>"<em>Pick. The. FUCK. Up.</em>" Each word was growled, while the magazine was emptied, refilled, emptied and refilled. After four of each roundhouse to lock, unload and reload, the bullets were lined up with the magazine balanced on top of them on it's slim side. Currently, the Co-Cap gifted black and copper butterfly knife swung in her hand, rotated over and over with grave impatience. Pique contenture was far too close to the boiling point where there would be a <em>zero </em>calm return. With a free hand, she rubbed her face with grit teeth. "<em>Fuck it.</em>" The attempted reach had been retracted and slammed down on the table, with a much deeper growl and a few choice words that seemed to be the flavor of the last few hours. Once the bottle was reached for, the little glass abandoned for the tanker much needed to deploy, one mission rejected with another picked up.</p>
      <p>Oh she <em>knew</em> she shouldn't, but when the knife was twirled just right, it met the wood surface now manning it's own post with the blade deep enough in there to handle any approaching storm. The apocalypse wasn't behind the knife, the bottle or the bullets. <em>Ohhhh no.</em> The drive had nothing on the tickets revealed. Oh, that criminal had sped off the minute the third file was read over. They weren't simple journal entries, reports and analysis notes at all. No, it was at two that a post-it marked the spot, colorful at that, files all gathered and returned to the folder and a bag thoroughly packed after two calls made to the Co-Lead, then the city condo management office.</p>
      <p>After that, all nice and tidy, blame the courageous little OCD bastard on the left shoulder, she buckled up the rig with a precious speedster in the bed of the hardcore black and chromed out truck and took to the quiet little road, towards the highway. Riding shotgun, was a glorious array of ammo packed toys, in holsters tucked into emptied and well cleaned out potato chip bags. She didn't want any trouble along the way. You never know what idiots have the gall to rob a road warrior that could rob them of ten, to twenty or life if they weren't careful. Gradually, the station was turned up, delighting at the tune by Rob Zombie on the radio at two-twenty in the morning. Just as the second stage was set, did the rock out get knocked out. "<em>Where. Were. You.</em>" The growl had returned.</p>
      <p>"<em>Filled in. How close.</em>" Their 'respondent inquired.</p>
      <p>"<em>Eleven. </em>Did you <em>bribe</em> the guard dog?" The guest <em>must </em>have gained entry.</p>
      <p>"<em>Make it nine. Dare you. She snarled but allowed me through the gate. Had to jump through hoops for this shit you know.</em>" The smirk said it all, while having a sip of her chilled to perfection Sprite. Luckily, an ole buddy gave the cure-all to an instant sober and straighten when wobbly. Of course, she waited an hour before travelling. No fool would take to the street in a state of disarray. "<em>Whoa. C..oooooo chr..ommmme. A beaut.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Doubled down.</em>" The engine was disengaged with the turn of a key and with the space accommodated, the door swung open. <em>Instantly, </em>two rather unique barrels were sleeved with the rest of what held quite a powerful surge within them. With her dual indexes curled, the pressure on the trigger was light as a feather. <em>For now. </em>"<em>Nice pair.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Sweet gear.</em>" The two strange looking firearms disappeared and with the rescind of the moment, hands no longer rested on her own armory of choice. "<em>Been a while.</em>" The suit was once-over'd, then twice for good measure. The suit was mostly black but the blue's shade fit the soldier well. Two thrusts forward, locking forearms in a sheer greet of honor and privilege, then released and a point to the high direction. "<em>Sure.</em> It's chromed and black as night too huh?"</p>
      <p>"Ramps at the sides." The tailgate was brought down and both slid a metal pair out slowly, placing them at the correct distance from each other. "Under at your right and my left. Feel em?" Their guest nodded, in unison releasing the swing out solid ramps. "Got yours lined up?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Yup.</em> <em>Three.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Two.</em>" One count in one shove, a ramp to the other and the clicks with a single heavy snap sound, indicated they were connected. "Want top or bottom?" The renegade smirked, causing an eye roll and taking matters into her own hands. "You've sentenced yourself with that little grin ole fearless leader."</p>
      <p>"<em>Bite me Major.</em>" Once the straps were undone and the bike released, the Ducati was rolled closer to the end of the bed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ohhhhh no. Remember, </em>oh Agent '<em>Badass..THAT </em>can be arranged but only if I can use dual clicks to a '<em>women'd' </em>post." They had mutual grins this time. "<em>Hang on. Here.</em>" A line was tossed with a strange ratcheting strap at the end. "They come apart then hook to the bottom of the ramps. I'm gonna lower my baby down slowly." A whistle of impressed fervor was apparent.</p>
      <p>"Give the business card to your dealer on all the spiffy toys and I <em>might </em>let you play with mine."</p>
      <p>"<em>Foreplay? </em>Never changes with you, <em>does it Danvers.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Never </em>expect anything <em>less from me..</em>" A bigger smirk, signature to its highest degree, initiated the beginning of much needed banter, <em>ESPECIALLY </em>when a single name slipped out. "<em>..Lane.</em>"</p>
      <p>One roll of the eyes and a crank of the handle and gradually the bike was lowered down the ramps after securing on either corner of the bed at the end.</p>
      <p>"<em>Got it?</em>" A finger-less gloved thumbs up gave an answer and with it, both ends were unhooked at the bottom, retracted and set aside. "<em>Ramps?</em>"</p>
      <p>"Impatient as always Luce. Hang on." Once the solid ramps were swung back under and both slid forward to shorten the length of them, the pair was returned to their rightful place. The once well known Co-Director jumped down and flipped the tailgate back up securing it. "Got all the specs, I take it?" She snarled, clenching both of her fists.</p>
      <p>"Help me get my shit inside and we can exchange notes, strategize and order grub." Alex nodded and both unloaded the gear, duffel bags along with the rest of Lucy's stuff. As if their night and early morning hadn't been sleepless enough, hell hath no fury like <em>two </em>heavily armed femme fetales without their morning coffee. <em>Intrusions of ANY kind beware..</em></p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>* * ***</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>…<em><strong>...another FOUR rounds of the clock passed..</strong></em></p>
      <p>They stood side by side, slowly nursing their glasses of scotch instead of hammering it back like they would do any other un-sober beverage. Their gazes running along <em>each </em>and <em>EVERY </em>little tidbit that nearly made one drool and the other lick their lips.</p>
      <p>"This looks like Smith and Wesson shit themselves and ran for cover in terror." Alex took another sip, with Lucy snickering and tumblers lightly tapped together.</p>
      <p>"Isn't it <em>beautiful? </em>Can't get better than an entire floor lined with rows and <em>rows </em>of firearms, knives and other sweet little goods."</p>
      <p>"I want one of each. Can you do that for me Luce?"</p>
      <p>"Negotiations later. At least we know, if a thousand zombies storm the parking lot, we could put 'em all down in under one at most two minutes." The former Director slightly bobbed her head. "Pick five of them. We've got plenty of clips."</p>
      <p>"Missed ya Lane."</p>
      <p>"Sorta did the same Danvers." They took a long drink, set their half full glasses down on the table and contemplated the next move. "Can I use a nutcracker on the pinkies?"</p>
      <p>"Only if, while you clamp down, I can use some rusty Fiskars micro-tip trimmers to <em>tip </em>the scale un-length some." They tapped glasses to that again. "<em>Oh Luce..</em>" Alex put her head down slightly shaking it, with a moment of shut eyes. "..you should have <em>seen</em> the look on her face, when I told her I had used Brain Boy to piggyback a virus into her mainframe and that I had Claymore 3 pointed the traitor's direction." Greens more hazel, flicked to the side with a mouth agape. "<em>Yep.</em>"</p>
      <p>"You were <em>gonna, take..</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>..her out? Yes! Luce, she</em> <em>HAD</em> <em>Myriad!</em>" With quick precision and an empty glass thrown onto the couch, two guns were in tightened grips, slides already locked and back to planted feet. "<em>J'onn didn't tell you that?</em>"</p>
      <p>"He didn't <em>share </em>that info. <em>No.</em>" The growl deepened instantly, fury dripping with every syllable given through a barely collected tongue. "Bitch is <em>GONNA </em>be answering to <em>me </em>when I <em>get..MY </em>armed gloved hands on her. Vice grip with leather ones, <em>around </em>her neck."</p>
      <p>"<em>Ride?</em>" From one glance to the other, their joint nods produced 'strap, to buckle, to pack, with white knuckles. Now combat ready, they cleaned up their reinforcement army upon the floor, placing the family size pack in respective hidden lockers inside the walls. Unless they had the little gift their precious sunlight shined with, all guns were safe and sound with no way to be detected. Blessed expenditures of the covert operation motivations.</p>
      <p>"<em>Where.</em>" The stairs were completely bypassed as both leapt over the balcony with legendary skills of the agent kind. "<em>Sexy.</em>" Lucy cooed, when Alex rolled up beside where she had mounted her decked out black and chrome Ducati. "<em>Twins eh?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Deadly Duo.</em>" Alex smirked, slapping down her visor. She did the same and they revved their bikes up to back out, away from the garage's on purpose black out, heading onto the streets bustling with crowded public centers. Neither rider would be recognized, considering the plates were replaced with ones for a surgeon and a former Navy medic, in case someone wanted to run the credentials. Both reached over with their right hand to the left wrist, pushing the button on what looked like a couple of Fitbits. "<em>You read?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Copy.</em>" Their comm lines were secure, though tapped into '<em>sunnyside's</em> if she had hers in. "<em>Buzz?</em>" She looked over when they stopped at a red, getting a gloved up thumbs up.</p>
      <p>"<em>I wanted the blue one, ya know.</em>" Just as the line had been prepared to engage on point, another feed staggered in. A recording, no doubt unlocked by her second in command. "<em>Wha..the..</em>"</p>
      <p>It was impeccably perfect timing on the Co's end and with the conversation's audio now uploaded, both listened attentively. <em>This? This changed ev..ery..</em></p>
      <p>"<em>I have made..a terrible mistake. I was hurt. I was...SO hurt and I thought I could get rid of the hurt..</em>" The tone, the voice in general, had the two riders cranking it up a notch. They <em>didn't </em>have time to strategize, when the voice came over the hidden device that <em>big</em> '<em>sis</em> <em>only </em>logged into if she knew her baby sister was in trouble. <em>This was BEYOND trouble.</em></p>
      <p>"<em>...Kara.</em>" Lucy and Alex stammered in gut retching fear, <em>knowing </em>something was off when the last person they expected at the Kryptonian's door, was the one responsible for the mess of things. One previous Director had informed the other once upon a moment Director of the chaos that had ensued. "<em>..no.</em>"</p>
      <p>
        <em>Plain and simple to the maximum overdrive, initiated with a group text to voice alert:</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>- - 'CALL TO ARMS! Be ARMED. Be READY! Eclypse over sun's castle. RAID TIME folks!'_</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>They HAD to hurry..</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>*** **A few before login..</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Inside the vehicle, the footage of the entire destructive force that took down the very agency that had been hidden to the public, yet working in the shadows to protect humans and aliens alike from threats revealed the end of <em>that </em>era. The DEO was <em>gone. </em>Luckily, by quick thinking, there weren't any fatal casualties but it didn't mean there wasn't severity in its wake. The device was turned off, set inside the glove box and secured with a bio-metrics read and code. To the right, riding shotgun like a certain ole Director before had their chosen chips and firearm grips filled with the prizes you didn't get with a box of cracker-jacks, were two open boxes and a game plan. She had nothing left and it was hit or miss, for the <em>last time.</em> If this plan failed, then that was it. <em>Checkmate.</em></p>
      <p>In the left box, closer to the back of the seat rest, had an earbud case with a certain set of lenses in them hidden beneath. These were enhanced, reprogrammed and linked to their reader, they wore. No one would see what was behind her ear, let alone the nearly invisible wire trailing from behind the lobe down the side of the neck and to the direct housing of a temporal mainframe sitting at the top of the chest to the left shoulder blade. In the right box, closer to the edge, had what appeared to be a keychain of a metallic globe spinner in a gold ring of engraved planetary runes. The globe was open, appearing as if a locket of sorts, with a small closed tube-like vial leaning against it. The little container held what looked like glistening silvers and the faintest of hazel greens swirling in nearly crystalized powder moistened by the gel housing it all.</p>
      <p>"<em>Let this work. PLEASE..let this work.</em>" This begging, praying or pleading, a path of surrender just to steer things her way, would be well worth it in the end. Should <em>everything </em>go as planned. The keychain with it's open globe and the little vial were removed from the box, with the tube shaken well. Once satisfyingly accomplished, a pinky was pressed against the bottom of the container, initiating the release to the lids locked up top. The cap turned on its own, broke clear down the middle and parted to fold into either side as if a sealant ring. Slowly but surely, the contents was poured into the globe that began to glow brighter, the further it was filled. The minute the reader within the globe scanned the level inside, the ball snapped shut, clicking multiple times to lock it in place. The Earth's little sphere quit glowing and quickly the keychain was clipped to the keyring. The empty vial, <em>however..</em></p>
      <p>What seemed to be an adjustable center console cup holder, hummed with two rings around the black coated housing for a beverage, glowing orange as was the bottom of it. The seas parted and with the exposure, the empty vial had been dropped into the rather <em>fiery </em>canister, disintegrating the remnants at the temperatures in the pit of hell. "<em>All or nothing.</em>" Everything returned to normal inside the vehicle, with both boxes no longer attending the seat they once had inhabited. With her dark burgundy colored coat on, exiting and pocketing the case, a cell and set of keys were slipped into the other pocket. One swipe at the outer handle and technology at its finest locked up the car and set the alarm.</p>
      <p>Too much weighed on her mind and she contemplated her brother's last words. He had proved once more, his <em>true colors </em>and played her for the fool apparently <em>everyone </em>believed her to be. This new reality could kiss her thirteen-degree, ten masters intelligent ass as far she was concerned. She had <em>no one.</em> <em>Unless..</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* *</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Did you deduce with that witless rationale your pitiful accusation? Proof-less. Meaningless. Oh we OWN this center of mass media. You have..nothing..</strong></em>"</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* *</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>While recorded earlier, leave it to the monster to lure even authoritarian prey into a cage of pure insanity. She was surprised he still had his earpiece in. Hell, she was wondering why <em>she</em> still kept hers signed on in her ear. Perhaps it was the stupid little games they played when they were just kids and he was still in his right mind, without the disillusion that appeared when the '<em>Man of Steel' </em>took him into delirious obsession. <em>Now..? Wasn't she doing the EXACT same thing?</em></p>
      <p>"<em>No.</em>" She couldn't even raise the volume of her voice, with such a weakening confidence in herself. Perhaps, this is <em>just </em>how she should feel when finally knocking at the door that could designate which outcome would play out. "<em>Here. Goes. Nothing.</em>" Lena barely whispered low enough that it would strain a Kryptonian's enhanced gift to hear. One chance. <em>ONE chance..._</em></p>
      <p>Sore didn't even <em>begin </em>to rationalize how she felt, even after what she <em>knew </em>wouldn't be a good night's rest, for the <em>third </em>time. Every nightmare she used to have when she first came to Earth, had found a way to make the other day's events haunt her with grueling measure. To have the two crash together like a set of raging storms, caused her to hear Krypton exploding all over again in her head. She had struggled to breathe, thrashing so violently her own powers had sent her flying off the bed and slamming into her bedroom door at two in the morning, followed by enough profanity to make her sister clap in pride. She would have to get <em>another </em>door again. Such is her life it seems.</p>
      <p>Exhaustion and anger were a bad mix when you were supposed to remain calm and collected. Too much. It was all <em>too </em>much. Just when she believed it could be a day to write another ridiculous article, a knock at the door pulled her away from thoughts teetering on the path to annoyance. Even with the powers bestowed upon her by the yellow sun of Earth, to pull down the glasses any <em>just </em>wasn't worth it right now. The peep hole hadn't even been looked into, merely unlocking the door to pull it open and be caught off guard by the utmost shock at whom stood there, looking far too nervous and dare say even scared. Shame postured the stance, the expression and even the way the heartbeat thundered.</p>
      <p>There was a dire decision here and honestly she wasn't certain what in <em>Rao's </em>name to do. After being fooled into the trap set by Rama Khan, merely meeting what could have been the last little air to breathe, weary hadn't even <em>begun </em>to describe everything that had occurred prior to Leviathan's antics. There <em>had </em>been a silent consensus unbeknownst, wrapped within a communal discretion she kept locked away from <em>everyone. </em>It was better that way, for the moment. With every fiber of her being, she wished for this <em>final </em>encounter to be the first of many on the way back to how things once were. That hope, that..'<em>hope' </em>seemed to be what pushed back at her wary thoughts and for that matter, feelings. '<em>Alright.' </em>Her mind sighed so it seemed, turning her back to walk away, stop at one of the dining chairs and slowly spin around to face the woman, placing her hand on the top of it's backrest. She couldn't help but remain guarded, when her '<em>former? </em>Former best friend started to speak after shutting the door.</p>
      <p>She listened attentively, keeping all walls up to dare not drop them. One stab in the back, in her <em>own </em>house, or rather her cousin's first and foremost, with remains of Krypton's death torturing her with vile entrapment, was quite enough for one lifetime. She <em>did </em>however scan without Lena Luthor aware, her unexpected talker for any of that hellish mineral. There was <em>nothing </em>that could harm her on the businesswoman, nor even a watch. <em>This time.</em></p>
      <p>"<em>..Lex is working with Leviathan, and they are going to use Obsidian to do something terrible..</em>" <em>Had..had the message NOT met it's delivered recipient? 'Rao. THIS could be an issue.' </em>She kept her cool first and foremost, observing those shivering green orbs with utmost caution. "<em>..but I did, now I want to help stop them, so...please, okay?</em>" A racing thunder roared to every pound heavily administered on what seemed a dangerous drum. Each breath sucked in was a struggle, as was the fear forcefully met by a weak attempt of assertiveness. It wasn't that she wasn't trying with every ounce of herself. The grip on a rope of bravery could be easily seen, conjured with resolve to climb towards victory. She wanted to kick herself in the Kryptonian behind when all of a sudden Disney decided to play through a mental grumble of it. '<em>A word of caution to this tale. Should - TRUST take over this fight - you will fail.' </em>Leave it to her brain to alter one of those '<em>Fate' </em>given lines, for a dire situation. This was <em>both </em>of <em>Oz's </em>little helpers sitting on her shoulders.</p>
      <p>This was it and when she uncrossed her arms, she took hold of the chair once more, but this time pulled it away from the table. She broke eye contact and administered a lengthy exhale. The nervous mind had been made up.</p>
      <p>"<em>Sit down.</em>" The hero, currently suit-less, still felt the aftermath of a battle they had lost when the DEO's building met its untimely demise. With a hawk eye's scrutiny, she waited for the Luthor to be seated, ready to walk around the table somewhat standing before the CEO. An emptying of pockets stopped her movements in its tracks. A cell phone, a little oval black case, pack of cigs with a nifty black dragon designed Zippo lighter, and finally a set of keys were placed on the table. Out of habit, she used her sight to inspect for other items, finding none whatsoever. The coat pockets were empty of all contents. <em>Still, she HAD to make sure.</em> A raised hand, one finger pointed, delivered the message and the seated woman opened up that small case, showing what rested inside. "<em>The pair are?</em>" The question immediately slipped from her lips, regardless that she believed the answer her mind expressed would be the same as always when it came to this.</p>
      <p>"My private lab key. <em>Here.</em>" <em>This </em>was a new discovery indeed. The two pieces were merely earbuds, indicative of what their normal purpose would be. She knew Ms. '<em>Multiple degrees' </em>kept a set on hand when working in her lab alone, for music, audiobooks or rundowns when applying complicated equations for her projects. They served as her main recording program too. Once both were removed, the two fit together in a way she had never expected, with two twists folding down the sides that appeared to morph into a strange looking key. "I <em>had </em>to create one specific key that he would never be able to find. <em>Here.</em>" The busy set of keys had been handed to her which had three keychains, a faub, four regular keys and the tiniest taser attached to one specific ring. It was the spinner with the planet that caught her eye most of all. "A birthstone crescent moon. Press both points and Earth will glow. Once it does, the moon and lights will fade, the globe will open and there is a tiny button inside. Press it and the pieces of the key will separate, forming their headphone shapes again and working like regular earbuds would." She did so with a quirked brow at the clever design, but shouldn't be surprised by another of the great Lena Luthor's inventions. The blue and green ball was closed and briefly spun, with the moon reappearing.</p>
      <p>"Alex will want one for her bike." She couldn't help but mention, returning the keys to the table and the buds to their case, shutting it to leave alone for the time being. It was the only true sense of normalcy she could provide during the moment, issuing nothing more in that department.</p>
      <p>"<em>Okay.</em>" The voice that once held quite the backbone to it, was no more. Neither were aware of the three little lights blinking blue through carefully cut holes lining up the back of a picture frame given to a little sister by the big one. The photo of the Danvers Duo smiling when at their childhood home, had been placed in a special metal and wood frame with the tag SISTERS at the front bottom of it. The back was where a fluorescent set of blues continued to flash on and off in rapid succession.</p>
      <p>She felt another wave of nausea pass by, just as it had done multiple times earlier, entertaining it's counterpart to sneak up on her too. "<em>Kara?</em>" Concern laced the Luthor's tone of voice.</p>
      <p>"<em>Th...th..da..D..E..O. It wa..was d..de.. ster..stroy..roy...</em>" The sun hadn't seemed to replenish her strength much. Fighting immortals <em>WITH </em>Kryptonite took <em>much </em>more than the usual toll. <em>Still..</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Kara? Hey, where's your phone. I'll call Al..e..KARA!</em>" Exhaustion, encounters, endless wars and their world reborn with a maniac leading the city so loved, had become far <em>too</em> much for the '<em>Girl of Steel' </em>now in a motionless heep on the kitchen floor.</p>
      <p>Business in her black-red coat grabbed the hero's phone and unlocked it with a Birthday code belonging to none other than the one holding the device. Once done so, the contacts were scrolled through, right <em>after </em>the phone had been placed on Airplane mode. "<em>Tsk. Tsk Tsk. </em>My <em>birthday </em>for your <em>stupid </em>passcode? <em>Fool.</em>" Two codes entered along with three buttons held on the sides, erased the icon indicating it was on that channel. No one would be able to reach the Kryptonian and once the case was snatched up from the table, the woman bent down to inspect the state the blonde was in. A third code caused another of her keychains disguised as a taser to glow, blocking any <em>other </em>communication devices within a ten block radius. The cell was set down on the floor then slid across it ending up under a cabinet out of sight. "..and <em>now? </em>My <em>NEW 'Non Nocere' </em>program. Lex <em>is </em>the monster. <em>Me? I'M..the savio..</em>"</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the door was kicked open, with four figures exploding into the shack of the Super. That was <em>until..</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Get..</em>" One former Director armed with who knows <em>what </em>firearm this time and one cautious though preparing for battle unsuited Dreamer came in to take up the inner spots. "<em>..away..</em>" They parted from each other, with two Martians at the outer walls, stepping to the side as well, when a fifth comrade came marching in, "<em>..from..</em>" This fifth held <em>two </em>blaster-like alien handguns crossed over one another and aimed <em>directly </em>at the one that was still knelt down right next to the unconscious Supergirl. "<em>Her.</em>" The hum of the stacked and slightly glowing pair had two red dots showing at the center of the CEO's forehead and chest. One royally LIVID Lucy Lane..at your service..</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"<em>Back up AWAY from MY SISTER!</em>" Alex roared then stepped forward, timed with everyone else's movements. One shuffle closer, became <em>everyone's </em>timed approach. "<em>J'onn? M'gann?</em>" The two from Mars phased out, reappearing next to Supergirl and placing one hand on her each, to phase away along with their passenger. "<em>Nia.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>You..</em>" The Naltorian needed not say another word, nor her suit, releasing her <em>oneiric'</em> abilities to wrap dream energy <em>quickly </em>around the startled businesswoman like a lasso. This provided a <em>rather INFURIATED </em>former Major to storm up, haul back and punch Lena's lights out. She was out alright, dropping to the floor still tied up by Dreamer.</p>
      <p>"<em>Nia?..can you?</em>" The suit could be used later, more concerned over what the fuck happened to her baby sister. The newest hero placed fingers to the side of her head, shutting her eyes to concentrate on clues. Seconds went by, followed by two minutes, but when third met its maker, all hell shattered what <em>oneiric'</em> control Dreamer had. "<em>Luce?!</em>" The current leader of her own black ops, turned her head for both prior '<em>3 Digit' </em>captains to meet gazes. A lifted brow and suddenly Lucy Lane was tackled a bit on the rough side. Ms. '<em>Badass' </em>Danvers didn't give Major Paine much leeway, cupping a hand over her mouth then pointing to the shattered chair in splintered shambles scattered on the floor. "<em>Dr..eam..er?</em>" The hero's body was twenty measures above the state of normal, nearly walking up to minor madness' door to knock.</p>
      <p>"<em>Gi...give..me..moment.</em>" The heavy breaths warranted a grave concern from Agent Danvers to a dreamwalkin' Nal. Nia didn't sound anywhere near alright with how much she panted. With an arm lifted and one finger aiming where it was destined to, dream energy lashed out and wove around the little case only for it to be flung into the air and land in Alex's open hand. "<em>That.</em>" Another lashing slapped the set of keys with their culprit into whose grasp could solve the round of Clue or so Dreamer believed. Still, every harsh take in of oxygen along with force released too, hadn't calmed whatsoever. "<em>B...bind…</em>" With clenched fists, Nia walked towards the balcony to step out, lift her arms and lock her hands together behind her head, before speaking again. "<em>..tie her, the FUCK up.</em>" For a Director whom had quit only a couple weeks ago, she had <em>never </em>expected to witness profanity leave this hero's mouth. The girl was the equivalent of Kara at CATCO when Cat Grant still worked there. It was something, obviously, even Lucy Lane had picked up on. Though one surprised whistle turned into snaps and points to which were returned with her own.</p>
      <p>"<em>Hang on.</em>" With the reveal that she had hoped to share with her sister, compliments of J'onn, it was Nia's turn to be captively speechless once again. Not bothering with information to share on how she had morphed into another Super of sorts, a few manifestations and the rich bitch of a bitter but <em>beautiful</em> black out had been bound ruthlessly to a T. It was a better plan, versus dismemberment, which her sister wouldn't take lightly to a floor layered in blood and smelling of a dead body. Not an ounce of crimson shall <em>EVER </em>stain those sunlit hands if she could help it.</p>
      <p>"<em>She..</em>" From one tough as nails to the other, words seemed to elude any form of conversational method. The message had rang loud and clear with pristine intention, resulting in one simple answer to deliver understanding.</p>
      <p>"She <em>revealed her cape </em>to the masked light." The whisper was enough to warrant necessity and bypass the step-by-step instruction.</p>
      <p>"She's <em>pissed </em>Danvers." '<em>Clear and Present Danger'</em> came to mind, oddly enough.</p>
      <p>"Got this under control?" One scoff and a slap to the arm indicated a roomful extraction to join the fuming hero still out at the balcony. With case in hand, advancement carefully rendered, words were prepared to bring forth calm to the situation. <em>Yet NOT achieved..</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Have um..Lucy Lane, put guns away.</em>" Confusion slipped into her chestnut orbs, unsure she had heard her right. A head turned and gazes locked, giving a facial sign what her ears picked up was correct. Broken for just a mere moment, she turned to an image of firepower holstered plus the tap on the ear. <em>Comm's. </em>It wasn't the <em>only </em>view delivered, when a groan came from the floor and a boot ended such a futile bitty noise. Just for their own safety, a pair of cuffs, attached with an interesting retractable leash-like chain, were latched to the <em>weepy, sleepy..creepy.</em> Both eyebrows raised, when that very metal oriented line was looped over and over and over around the new support column in the loft. Damage control had come with a bit of <em>constructive </em>additions as of late.</p>
      <p>"<em>Here.</em>" Two sets followed the approach, until one pair peered towards the city again. "What is it?" The growl alerted the two troops into fight mode without meaning to. "I might have <em>shoved </em>a sponge in her mouth to keep it securely packed with two wrapped dish towels to keep prissy silent. She's got nostrils to breathe out of."</p>
      <p>"<em>Alex..</em>" Every bit of Dreamer's body trembled from uncanny dread, gradually turning towards the leaders. Tremors couldn't even touch what they felt radiating off of a horrified Nia Nal. Once eyes flicked down and landed on the object in the former Director's hand, it gave incentive for the case to be opened. "<em>K..keys.</em>" The <em>other </em>former Director ran back in to snatch up the keys that had been on the floor, then dash out to them just as the lid was pulled back. The two felt that bewilderment return, only for the keys that were given, to be ignored. One particular keychain glistened so it seemed, catching the savvy hardcore soldiers' eyes. A familiar world was fastened with a gold ring rounded in etched runes easily understanding what rotated was none other than a globe of Earth. By accident, while holding the spinning planet, the two points of the crescent moon were pressed on, which popped open '<em>Prime.' </em>Once the button was pushed that rested inside Earth's center, the two earbuds started to glow the same colors of the universe's charm.</p>
      <p>"<em>Al..ex.</em>" She held the case, while '<em>Badass' </em>Danvers reached in and removed the two buds now realizing what they could do. Before she knew it, the puzzle had been solved and with it's placement, two became one. One <em>interesting </em>key.</p>
      <p>"Luce, study that case and look for a hidden keyhole. Nia, keep the globe open. I'm gonna grab something." Alex ran inside and growled with one clenched fist, pushing down the rage for the moment, to center herself and snatch one of her sister's many little LED flashlights. Supergirl may have all her <em>Super </em>abilities, but the norms of humanity kept glow sticks tucked around the loft for a reason. "Any luck?" The snarl let her know the mission was still in motion so it seemed. Once the dial was pushed up some, the bulb's beam shined <em>right </em>where it needed to. "<em>Son of..a..</em>" The internal shell with it's little button glowed with a residue sparkling silver, glowing bright green and stained in the lightest of sky blues. <em>The entire hidden compartment had been laced.</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Found it.</em>" One snap shut planet Earth, now attentively foccussed on what a growling Lane had discovered. The keyhole had been located and with it now unlocked, the entire case twisted in her hand until <em>another </em>compartment opened and right away Alex <em>KNEW </em>what this meant. "<em>Contacts?</em>" Lucy knew <em>nothing </em>of the secret uncovered.</p>
      <p>"<em>Obsidian Platinum.</em>" Oh, she remembered <em>that </em>mistake quite well and what it would have brought had she not been pulled back to reality. "<em>Fuck.</em>" The case was yanked out of her friend's hand and quickly shut, storming away before she blew more than a gasket. "Dreamer, jump to Al's. Tell him that <em>Agent D </em>needs <em>TS 5. Pronto.</em>" With haste, Nia made herself scarce to do as she was told. A comm had been tapped on, leading the question no doubt to come. "J'onn, you copy?" <em>Nothing. </em>"J'onn?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Back up?</em>" <em>Still </em>nothing. "<em>J'onn?</em>" Complexity rendered them <em>both </em>speechless.</p>
      <p>"<em>Test. </em>Go into her bedroom and shut the door, then try the comm." Lucy headed that director and shut the door. "<em>Copy? Luce?</em>" She didn't respond, so Alex hollered to her. "<em>Lane!</em>" The door was opened with Lucy popping her head out. "Try on your end." The door was closed again. She waited for the read but <em>still </em>silence was deafening. "Come back in." The ole Major did so and their beams set to solid levels. "<em>Hmmm.</em>"</p>
      <p>"Got an idea." Lucy picked up the keys and the next trial to groan got a dip down and good fist to the face. "<em>Better?</em>" Alex cracked her knuckles.</p>
      <p>"<em>Much. </em>Share the 8-Ball shake there Lane."</p>
      <p>"Just like the key. I <em>think..</em>" <em>Sure enough </em>another puzzle but this one came with batteries no <em>longer </em>included. The taser wasn't what it appeared to be at all. It was a frequency blocker. "Try the comm now."</p>
      <p>"<em>J'onn, if you're there come on..</em>" A few good <em>orderly </em>words and the Martian Manhunter had soared in to scoop up whom they would <em>soon </em>interrogate. "<em>..back.</em>" Once the coast was clear, or for that matter a no longer occupied floor, they took what was necessary and damn near <em>flew </em>out the door with a crew of former National City DEO dressed down agents meeting them in the parking lot. One toss of the keys to her sister's loft to Susan and they bumped shoulders to trade places as to where they were headed. "Gonna <em>explain </em>once we get to the '<em>Tower de' Power' </em>Danvers?"</p>
      <p>"On the way I will. Let's just <em>get there.</em>" With the two revvin' and rocketing down the street to where the '<em>Paragon of Hope' </em>had been taken, they hadn't even noticed the figure standing at the ledge of the building across from where Kara Danvers called home. Once no one was within view of the figure on the roof, their appearance took shape or for that matter <em>shade. </em>The emerald sleeveless blouse, with the emerald gems dangling from a pearl necklace stood out, as did her powerful crisp brown hues, that did the beautiful curlett blonde quite the service. Then another seemed to take shape from a corner of shadows, walking quietly over to the ledge leading lady.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* * ***FLASHBACK: two nights prior..</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>R..Rao.." </em>Confidence eluded her the moment the crisp silver doors parted awaiting their passenger's entry. Nervous steps were taken and the moment the line had been crossed, the walls solidified locking the hero in. Every bit of her body shivered, not just from enclosures far <em>too </em>close to recollections of pods and cages, but from a cold she <em>shouldn't </em>have felt. <em>But she did. </em>It wasn't just a brief chill that engulfed her, but a frigid one sending nervousness directly to the surface and warranting a state of panic she barely attempted to hold back. It <em>wasn't </em>the time for panic attacks. The descent seemed to go on for hours, not even aware it had been but a minute at most. That's when all movement ceased, though the prayers she had begun, she dared not stop. <em>Until..</em></p>
      <p>Before terrified cerulean depths, the doors had not opened, <em>instead </em>sealed shut completely, leaving <em>nothing </em>but a wall in its very stead. She shut her eyes tightly, returning to the prayer in hopes to find the force not to let this new affliction take the last of her bending strength. "<em>..gives us..us strength, when..when we have n..none. An..and in the dark..darkest places, He..guides us. For Rao.." </em>Her head felt heavy, as did the rest of her body, falling off her feet but still keeping her hands to her chest in traditional Kryptonian prayer holding onto her mother's pendant. It was the same mantra she had spoken after round two against Psi, attempting to strengthen her mind from the weak and claustrophobic feeling. The volume of her vocals lessened until even a whisper wasn't loud enough. Motion returned, with the mind unaware of the elevator doing so. Everything faded away leaving her senses trapped in a void of endless time and space. Once the doors revealed briefly had parted, from knees she stood to turn and walk not as steady out into the most vibrant of bar lounges.</p>
      <p>"<em>Partake in my hospitality as I compliment such a moment with a refreshment I am certain you will delight in." </em>As if strings were pulled to make her body move, she walked towards the round table, such a spinning reminder of Casino life. Vegas would be jealous of the craftsmanship displayed with carved intricacy. Once the seat was taken up, the quite gorgeous blonde in her well chest-exposed emerald attire placed a martini glass before her. She too, chose her seat, appearing as calm as can be, <em>even..comfortably positioned. "</em>That will <em>appeal </em>to your genetic culture. <em>Surely, </em>one of the <em>House of El,</em> can award herself a night without <em>unnecessary interruption."</em></p>
      <p>"Not all, cohere <em>to..</em><em><strong>Zrhaorrahs.</strong></em>" What could be best described as an almost tropical melon vibrancy to the palette, filled the martini style glass. It reminded her of a cosmopolitan, which she had sipped at one convention her big sister had forced her into attending. She whom had given, <em>awaited </em>reciprocation. The arm lifted as it lay somewhat flat on the table. With a hand facing up, fingers uncurled and with the act, she conducted her own.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ah…'tradition' </em>or shall we call it '<em>culture' </em>for a better word humanity's inhabitants propose in their tongue. <em>Such </em><em><strong>Ighai Jahghah </strong></em><em>for a Daughter, or..</em><em><strong>Inah</strong></em> <em><strong>im</strong></em> <em><strong>Kryptahn. </strong></em><em>Yes..such righteousness. Respectful restraint." </em>Both brought their beverages to smiling lips, returning them to the table, with the glasses placed to the side but further away from the hero. "You and I <em>both </em>share a goal quite similar. <em>A want, a need </em>and dare we say a <em>duty, </em>to cease any further disrespect to this planet. Evolutions' are upon this new Earth, at an accelerated rate. Universes forced to mold into one entity have shifted alignments as you have felt." A nod was offered, while another sip was taken. "Rama Khan chose a <em>brute force,</em> with illegitimate intention. His acts haven't gone without repercussion, assurance <em>offered</em> to you <em><strong>Kryptahnium.</strong></em>"</p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Zhi.</strong></em> <em>Yes. </em><em><strong>Zhi.</strong></em>" She repeated in a tranquil state. Once finished, the empty glass was placed carefully down. <em>That </em>was when sheer confidence exhibited through un-stuttered words. Their powerful gazes were suddenly unbreakable. "Rama Khan entered <em>MY House,</em> to retrieve a coin or should we say <em>medallion. </em>The <em>pact </em>with Acrata. <em>Shadows bent with will, shall the wielder follow such a path. </em>He was after what the original CEO of L-Corp <em>NOT</em> Luthor Corp had in her possession. With an unyielding trust given, I had been <em>blindsided. </em>I offered several chances to repair this trust, hold onto some belief she would return to the light. Instead, I found out what had been done to several of those who may be serving time behind bars for crimes, were sentenced to trials paid by tainted hands. I <em>cannot </em>condone actions such as these."</p>
      <p>"<em>Another?" </em>What was offered, she acknowledged and didn't turn down. This powerful entity of <em>Jarhanpur</em>, showed a neighboring compassion that wouldn't be turned away. When unseated to venture to the bar, what needed to be said continued.</p>
      <p>"I was sent to Earth, with a mission that couldn't be fulfilled the way it was meant to. <em>Instead, </em>heroism came with heavy cost. The sacrifices I have suffered, <em>I grow tired. I am..so very tired." </em>Her voice gave away exhaustion so vast it could swallow her whole. The second drink had been placed in front of her as before. It was quickly reached for and brought to trembling lips.</p>
      <p>"Let us set aside your suffering young Zor-El. I will deal, as we share our <strong>Zrhaorrahs. </strong>Planets sister to one another, need not quarrel when there is prevalent outcome with attained yearn."</p>
      <p>As round after round, partnered with bets quite complicated yet amusing, she learned whom this Gemma Cooper REALLY was, as she delivered her own identity along with the past it brought forth. The original objective, once upon a different Earth, had been transformed to another which could have come with grave magnitude had Zor-El not used the Fortress' archives to find a branch of communication. She shared this <em>too </em>with Gamemnae.</p>
      <p>There hadn't been any preparation nor warning when she had done so, the moment the Kryptonian's purpose was given <em>one</em> chance and <em>ONE </em>only. After nearly losing her sister to a realm far <em>WORSE </em>than Juru, when two hands had been placed on the dash, it summoned a surge of electricity she couldn't ever describe. It had felt like pain. <em>No..shocks of power that wasn't pain. Was it pain? </em>All she had known was no sound came out of her mouth to warn even Kelex or the Fortress' defenses what was happening to her then. All her knees wanted to do was buckle, but she wasn't able to even do that. It felt like a paralysis in rich pulsation of tempered entrapment. When an echoing voice filled her ears, and slipped into her brain she was somehow using thoughts which provided what she was unable to speak.</p>
      <p>"<em>Prepare yourself then." </em>Glasses were picked up, inspected to discover what Brainy had gifted to present a new suit to the Super. Suddenly, the deity before her eyes, transformed into a sight Kara Zor-El would <em>NEVER </em>forget nor could she turn away. A surge was sent through those glasses and after they subsided, a return to the figure before her presented clarity to her thundering thoughts. "<em>Take them." </em>The way those two words were spoken, she was unable to stop herself from nodding to do so. Without being told, she put them on which retracted the suit only for a robe all too memorable to appear. Instead of the royal blue it had been when she marched as Kara Zor-El that day, it was a clear sky's blue nearly white in color. The blonde loches that had been curled some not only straightened but lightened as did the ceruleans in her eyes slipping almost into baby blue hues. Under the fold of the robe at the shoulder, rested a Crest belonging to <em>Her</em> <em>House, </em>as did the gem on a chain that her mother had given her on the final day of Krypton.</p>
      <p>"<em>Wha..my..this.." </em>She couldn't gather what felt right to say, too taken aback by what had presented itself. As she looked back down, then up once more, a hand reached out to two fingers touching the side of her head where a temple lay. The moment the tips lightly pushed, the glasses returned but the attire had not changed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Both hands Child." </em>A nod and she used both hands to remove her glasses slowly and folded them, putting them on the table by the deck of cards. That's when she noticed a slight brush of lightheadedness. Her eyes slightly unfocused in the process and with flat pads she kept herself from slumping over. "<em>Slow, </em><em><strong>Kara Zor-El.</strong></em>" There wasn't any stopping the chain of events, when the Kryptonian tried to shake away the feeling, with a trial to stand, error took hold of the action. One rise turned into a fall to the floor, however stopped by a net of electrical currents not meant to harm at all. <em>Instead,</em> they engulfed the hero with glasses that disappeared.</p>
      <p>Both appeared from strikes of lightning, upon the roof of where the loft was located. The robe had faded. <em>For now. </em>Their pact had been made. The <em>Guardian of Earth and Earth's Champion </em>were bound to their word, by none other than the <em>Elder. Shall they fail their duties, ANOTHER planet would suffer their failure..</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* * ***EOF</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>Vigilance Andrea.</em>" The woman in her black sleeveless button up shirt nodded to back up and return whence she came. Solitaire once more, she listened for anything that would <em>expose </em>them <em>OR </em>the <em>Elder.</em> Settled in secrecy, left only roof dust in a powerful wind. After such a game of cards had been dealt, warranting no '<em>winner-take-all' </em>stakes, the negotiations were raised and the consequences <em>gravely </em>higher still. Jarhanpur, just as their sister planets Krypton and Daxam took bargains <em>fatefully </em>seriously with dire reason. "<em>Well...a Homosapien's cave-like methods of the 21st Century. Unacceptable behavioral revelations. Our pact stands.</em>" The last was whispered, though the <em>Anointed One </em>heard loud and clear. A message was returned with a task in hand. "<em><strong>Voiehd Inah</strong></em> <em>shan't disappoint.</em>" Gamemnae would risk even her <em>own </em>immortality on the Kryptonian child. <em>The worth? A simple answer. ALL in..</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honor's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Honor's Edge</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * ***behind the break of dawn..</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Three stood side by side by side, blowing slightly on the steaming cup to take a brief sip of coffee most <em>definitely </em>required to perform the upcoming duties. Two glanced to their right, watching the body language, for that matter the <em>rage </em>settled in but still radiating off the hero. When both former Directors contemplated how much dear Dreamer could handle, they were united to concur and conform her to that of an agent. The former ally, turned not so much a traitor as disappointing, had been closer than Lucy first believed when given a briefing on the couple once was. So with careful measure, Nial Nal was suited up as another agent, getting a welcome with honor from the former DEO agents now running with the boss' crew whom did the same. Oh, the Executive Lucy Diana Lane didn't screw around the moment the news had come down of the agency's tower of power left as rubble in the street. So, with a few shuffles two packs ran as one and that was enough to get little O'Danvers on track to play too. They were adamant that Nia take a few courses with the best of the best instructors, for prep just in case a war came to the front door. Better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>"<em>Well?</em>" She was curious how Alex wanted to play their hand. It was so quiet you could hear a cricket from miles away it seemed. Lucy <em>knew </em>danger shook in its boots when <em>Deadly </em>Alexandra got in this state of mind. Perhaps she had been hanging around with the assassin on the rider J'onn had told her about, a tinge too much. It terrified the hell out of her, thinking how those covert skills could infiltrate and annihilate anything in the new suited hero's path.</p>
<p>"<em>Let her..stew.</em>" The deep throaty growl was just enough to send shivers down both Lucy and Nia's spines.</p>
<p>"You want me in there Alex?" The buckled agent-suited maskless Dreamer asked. The two held their coffees down, watching as the woman sipped again. Chestnuts were the coldest Lane had ever seen in Danvers' eyes. Instead of a spoken word, Alex gradually shook her head, just enough to deliver the notice. "You <em>um..want me to uh..stay with..</em>" A nod and slight turn with a slide of hues gave the order. Nia took her leave to relieve the guard and acquire the position as protector of an unconscious '<em>Paragon of Hope' </em>who needed it most.</p>
<p>"You <em>don't</em> want her to see that side of you? <em>I'm guessing.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Nope.</em>" Alex made sure to pop the P even when sipping the brew. She slightly distanced the rim from her lips. "Got the bottle?" Lucy held it up with the three double shot glasses held between fingers.</p>
<p>"<em>Affirmative.</em> I've got the two for us and the poppers ready when you're good to go."</p>
<p>"I can't <em>believe </em>you got your hands on a damn good '<em>un-drunker.</em>" She couldn't help but smirk now finished with her caffeinated hit. "Thanks for the Irish goodie in my coffee. Interesting to sip without the knock down of the alcoholic blend."</p>
<p>"Figured you would wanna prep yourself for the heavy kicker with the shit load of caffeine thrown into the mix. Oh <em>trust me,</em> I did three in my cup. It tastes too damn good to pass up, when ya want a little shamrock in the pot." Her friend whistled at that. "<em>Since </em>ya know, we like to have a <em>TASTE of the rainbow.</em>" Alex tilted her head where her eyes landed on her friend's face, gaping the tiniest with the news signalling a shortage in her gaydar so it seemed. She shook that off for now, though intending to know the '<em>REST of the story.'</em></p>
<p>Both sighed in pressing concern for their sunshine. Thank goodness, Lucy had rounded up the best on the medic end of things and Amelia Hamilton plus her own Melina Joirees were a tag team at <em>911 heaven. </em>Not to mention they both had their seconds on speed dial, Agent Susan Vasquez and Co-Cap Brett Kiplen. "<em>Ready?</em>" A scoff provider heard the sarcastic tone to their set of play, giving a thumbs up. "<em>Kay.</em>" They would give their boxed suspect a <em>few </em>more minutes..</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eyes ventured the barrier of the ceiling to wall caps, the molding, the lighting and then some. Lighter emeralds than usual, were surprised to come into view to the atmosphere she found herself in. After all, if you were to be interrogated, you wouldn't wake up on a <em>zero gravity </em>chair in dimmer lights that are far from what dreaded florescents left a headache with. It reminded her more of a break room slash office, with a rather casual desk and all the fixings including an adjustable lamp for it. Then there was the not too small though not too big, round table definitely disregarding the center of attention. <em>Well </em>the center of the room. Three chairs were parked in its lot and a couple yellow paper pads, lined with two pens each upon them, placed on deck. It hadn't gone unnoticed how those pens lined up on the top two lines of each pad perfectly. This was her way of knowing the methods represented to tactics she could spot from miles away that most wouldn't be able to comprehend. Instead, she leaned the chair back some more removing her heeled boots, to get a little bit more comfortable. <em>Might as well.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Coming in already?</em>" She all but purred with a glowing smile. Lena would play their game, since it wasn't her house to make the first move in. Sure enough, two entered and she shouldn't be surprised by the guests of honor. "<em>Well, </em>salutations Alexandra Lorelie Danvers. Then <em>you </em>must be the infamous Lucy Diane Lane." Both seemed to ignore her, instead taking up seats while three shot glasses were set face down and the bottle placed with them. "That bottle is mine I see."</p>
<p>"<em>Diana. </em>I'd mention your middle, but that may require me using time, I would rather take up drinking your expensive imported scotch." Lucy explained, cool as a cucumber. Instead, slapping her natural green hues up for two blinks into jaded faded rocks. To her, Lena Luthor was as dull as the eyes chipped off a dim dirty emerald. She turned her head and held out her hand while her pal in the box supplied the tool for the job, that worked hard for the <em>honey </em>in it's container.</p>
<p>"Pour me one, would ya Luce?" Alex may not have had a zero to lounge in, but she still leaned back since the chairs were more the style of long days at the office ones. The fancy smancy gold, no doubt karat gold imported opener for that kinda bottle, was set down to the side. This was also a checkbook bag's goodie, they <em>might </em>have removed, from it's cute little holster where it had been port side on the <em>booze cruise..line. </em>Lined up, they meant, next to another five bottles taken into custody..<em>for good measure.</em></p>
<p>"Oh with <em>pleasure </em>Al." One little flick up, of the middle had Lucy chuckling and shaking her head with both their shots poured, clanked and raised with grins on their lips. "<em>Cheers.</em>" They knocked the first down like it was child's play and awaited the first move on the board by their captive piece. "You know, we contribute to each other's <em>awful </em>habits, Danvers." The next round was poured with Alex spinning one of the pens on the page, where the second pen was placed on the side against the pad. A raise, smile, aim and fire brought the glasses down once again.</p>
<p>"Care for one Luthor?" Alex asked, with her legs up and feet on the table now, forgoing spinning the writing instrument, which joined the other pen at the sidelines. They were waiting for attendance and with patience came victory. The raven-haired princess who believed herself to be <em>priceless </em>pulled the third chair back and took a seat leaving comfort's zone.</p>
<p>"Manners?" Another scoff of the day, if not the third, had the feet off the table and a brush of it to clean off the remnants of a little dirt left behind. There was a nod, so the third neglected glass had been turned upright and filled as theirs had for number three. The captive for their <em>audiential </em>amusement reached for Alex's and switched the glasses, causing a raise to an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Does that mean, you'll follow your own <em>classy </em>rules in the house too?" Exec. Lane shot out for a response. They watched when Lena made smooth work of her one, tapped for two. "Affirmative then." It hadn't been overlooked, at Lucy's mistaken glance when the two had traded places, by genius <em>o'masked </em>still.</p>
<p>"How long did you intend to play me for '<em>retired' </em>Director Danvers?" This was the game she wanted to play? <em>..'Batter up.'</em></p>
<p>"I don't step onto the course without the ground rules <em>princess </em>of a '<em>kicked to curb'</em> company. Unlike you and brother banshee finding shortcuts to cheat your way out of every single penny you steal." Alex smirked and tapped, which brought the '<em>trade-marked'</em> glass filled. She raised it with a shit eating grin. "<em>Cheers.</em>" It was thrown down the hatch in style, while she set mr. empty down and popped her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Did you get my brother to cry out every disasterly thing he had been doing yet?" Lena could easily count the paces, requesting another. Lucy obliged and poured herself one too.</p>
<p>"Habit. <em>See?</em>" She hit, wealthness hit and '<em>Badass </em>hit to gather their pawns in the center of the round board, not widely known to the world on the strategy game play front. "<em>You know..</em>" Two tilts and rolls of the head, then the pops gave way to her next move, observed and followed up by Lena's accidental yawn. Lucy wasn't a fool. It was done purposely to get them to reveal one of their strides. This is when she realized how damn <em>good </em>the intellectual pain in the ass was at this and it didn't make her nervous, but rather annoyed at the news. It had been five files read over a couple times, now knowing about all the achievements and various masters, bachelors and degrees the bitch had. She figured, throw the Luthor a bone then. "<em>..drugging MY best friend, was...the DUMBEST thing YOU coulda done.</em>"</p>
<p>"What makes you think I would stoop <em>that </em>low to get her to listen to the issue we have? I <em>wouldn't.</em>" Did she know what <em>they </em>did? Despite the realization, she was right because whatever it was that had been discovered, had dissolved when even in an airtight sealed evidence bag placed in tupperware just to keep it double capped to avoid the issue they ran across. Even <em>worse </em>is whatever she dosed Kara with, wasn't showing up on any tox screen. Kept hidden, one hand each under the table turned into tightened fists and both Alex and Lucy were trying not to clench their jaws or for that matter give away any telltale sign of upset. "See, <em>this </em>is where you two decide to show a little tiff and drink from the bottle and dope my four-hundred and twelve-thousand dollar brew of scotch. Then leave it in here for me to drink and learn from the mistake in doing so. <em>Right?</em>" <em>Now </em>their body language shifted where it was visibly obvious to the smirking demon usually in stilettos.</p>
<p>Alex wasn't sure how, but reached up to take a thumb and finger and put them in her mouth to remove the cap from one of her back teeth, yank it loose then set it on the table. It showed a small bubble of a powder that couldn't be seen unless they had her sister's <em>Super </em>vision. "<em>That's one.</em>" Emeralds, jade fueled too, glistened with the win, and awaited the next move to see if the '<em>check' </em>would turn into lockdown. She flicked her irritated gaze from the smirking brat to a concerned one, now wide eyed at what she saw. Lucy's eyes were <em>glowing </em>green?! She turned her head and gasped at what she saw, which was Lena's eyes glowing too, but an unreadable facial expression. "Why don't you <em>lock up </em>Agent Danvers for me." Alex jumped out of her seat, but not quick enough. Lucy was on her and in two moves, which she tried to avoid, had her arms in an impossible wrestle fastening she couldn't escape from. She felt her body shoved forward so roughly down on the table that her head hit it hard, temporarily dazing her. It was just enough to get her seated again with arms now locked in place around the back of the chair.</p>
<p>"<em>Bi..</em>" Lena sat down on the table, right in front of her and she wasn't ready for the backhanded fist that struck the side of her head. It was timed <em>perfectly </em>with her chin grabbed and a force of her eyes to meet the glowing ones which pulled at her mind in a matter of seconds. She couldn't fight it, her own eyes glowing green just like both of theirs were. Not one of them was aware of the new member joining the party showing themselves in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>"<em>You jump. I jump.</em>" It was <em>barely </em>loud enough, but broke the glowing gaze the two were under with their own that way, making Lena's flick off and turn when a good roundhouse kick to the head sent her off to the side and unconscious from the strike. Both were released, gasping and shaking like hell now at what had been done to them.</p>
<p>"<em>Shadow!</em>" With her arms now free, sore slightly though, she flipped to the side and went to summon her suit, only to watch two arms go up, hands above their head. "<em>Wha..</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Breathe. </em>I know we've had history and my apologies for it. May I <em>remove </em>the garment from my face?" Two nods approved the request and that's when the mask came off. Alex's jaw wanted to hit the ground but dropped some with enlarged eyes. "<em>Yeah. </em>She used inception on you two, which I believe is by a study from the captive martian she held and manipulated. I <em>suggest,</em> you find a way to block the vision with some nanite or nanotech gear for a blindfold or she'll be able to do it again."</p>
<p>"I <em>don't understand..</em>" She kept Lucy from attacking, who was shaking her head multiple times and rubbing her temples. "<em>Thank you?</em>"</p>
<p>"A truce given then. I <em>can't </em>say anymore to it without consequence."</p>
<p>"<em>I'm gonna..SAW trap the bitch.</em>" Lane growled deeply. "Your arms okay Danvers? Your head?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yup.</em>" She popped that P, rubbing her forehead. "Thump to the noggin' wasn't as bad, so somehow you knew <em>not to </em>knock my head that hard." She sighed, groaned but chuckled. "<em>Okay okay. Ow.</em>" Alex received an eye roll from her friend, along with a shiver from the action still teetering in her thoughts. "I'll be okay Luce."</p>
<p>"Sorry Al." Cussing added to the mix when Lucy unlocked the door, hollered for a couple of their crew to head over with a few <em>choice </em>code given restraints if Alex had to guess.</p>
<p>"Thank you Andrea." She extended her arm out with an open hand, to which the woman in all black returned then shook. Once the grip was broken, she motioned with her head for their rescuer to follow them out and into the hall where agents of various ranks saluted Acrata.</p>
<p>"They won't attack. I assure you. I know you are sworn in with your situation, but anything you can give us would be <em>really </em>appreciated."</p>
<p>"Got some kinda change in wardrobe I can borrow?" Lucy looked Andrea up and down, then slightly behind. "As delightful as the latex-style wear is, I'm itching."</p>
<p>"Lane?" Did she just see what she <em>thought </em>she saw? A hum was returned, with their eyes locked. "Did you just.."</p>
<p>"Check out my ass?" They <em>both </em>looked at the black suited adversary. "If she was in this, I can't say I <em>wouldn't </em>do the same."</p>
<p>"<em>Oops.</em>" The boss smirked. DEO's former facepalmed. "<em>What?</em>" Two snickers were picked up in the hall. But that's when they heard, rather <em>EVERYONE </em>heard the scream of one name that <em>shouldn't </em>have been used.</p>
<p>"<em>KARA?!</em>" The secret would be out now. There was <em>no going back..</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The announcement was the <em>least </em>of their concerns. It had been Nia whose voice of pure unfiltered horror rippled an echo off every wall in the underground agency, that brought them all to a halt at the final destination's door. Dreamer was unconscious, leaned up against the wall close to one corner and the bed the Super <em>should </em>have been occupying, was empty. The mask didn't even need to be on, to know how dire the situation was.</p>
<p>"<em>Gem..Gemma?</em>" Alex stood up after checking on the hero, but kept in front of Nia protectively, where Lucy had weapons drawn on this person she <em>didn't </em>recognize whatsoever. To be honest <em>neither </em>DEO fatales did. It seemed though, Andrea did. With her suit activated and on display, it didn't matter to Danvers, with her two baby twin blasters set on full and aimed with precision. "I don't under.." Surges of electrical currents struck down around the blonde in her sparkling emerald and darker grey corset style blouse. When the powerful charges grew in size and strength, another appeared and <em>this </em>blonde they <em>ALL knew.</em> "<em>K..Kara?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Luce.</em>" Alex had already let her weapons disappear, with Lucy now holstering her own. "<em>Kar?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Approach.</em>" The outfit, robe and all, along with the way her hair was, reminded former Director Danvers of her trip into '<em>Krypton' </em>to bring her sister back from <em>Black Mercy. </em>It was practically the same attire, but it was the cloak of sorts that she recognized from the day Supergirl joined all different aliens, metas and humans in the march. Her chestnut eyes studied the Kryptonian's face, body language but furthermore the eyes. Now that her baby sis was standing with this '<em>Gemma' </em>person, she contemplated their options to get to who hadn't looked at her yet. "<em><strong>Ighai. Rrahdhuhs Ni Vrreiahv.</strong></em>" Alex felt herself swallowing down the lump in her throat, seeing the nod. The unknown to her, spoke Kryptonese. '<em>Fuck.'</em> <em>A..sacred oath..? Who WAS this person?!</em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Khap</strong></em> <em><strong>Kahrah Zor-Ehl, im Kryptahn Kehlish Khuhtov Vrreiahv.</strong></em>" Her voice is what left them unable to respond, or even move, except when Nia rose to stare in disbelief. Lucy finally broke the damn spell of sorts.</p>
<p>"<em>Danvers?</em>" She was reaching for answers needed to understand. It wasn't Alex to oblige.</p>
<p>"<em>We </em>discussed oaths honored. I requested this child, of the <em>House of El,</em> to honor such. She repeated this pact."</p>
<p>"<em>Ge..mma, I don't..I don't understand.</em>" Andrea spoke finally, still stunned.</p>
<p>"<em>Shall I?</em>" Kara offered.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Khap Ghav Gehd.</strong></em>" Once allowed to do so, Kara stepped forward and slid the lightest of her cerulean baby blues into her Earth sister's chestnut and hickory blended browns.</p>
<p>"<em>This is MY pact. </em><em><strong>Khap</strong></em> <em><strong>Kahrah,zor,ehl, im Kryptahn</strong></em> <em><strong>Zrhynj</strong></em> <em><strong>Vrreiahv</strong></em> <em><strong>Bah im Gamemnae im</strong></em> <em><strong>Jarhanpur.</strong></em>" Relinquishing her tone, she repeated in the tongue of Earth, so as for those before her to understand, that weren't Alex. "<em>I, Kara Zor-El of Krypton </em>forged an oath, pact, with <em>Gameemnae of Jarhanpur. </em>She and I have found common ground and they shall <em>not </em>attack this planet any further as long as I keep <em>my word</em> as <em>Earth's Champion. </em>As <em>she</em> is the <em>Guardian of Earth, </em>we are bound to our oath."</p>
<p>"<em>Kar? </em><em><strong>Kir Aoe?</strong></em>" The way her sister's tone filled the air, brought shivers rippling down her spine once more. Alex itched to jump forward, snatch the hero by the arm and yank her away from this stranger, but didn't even have a chance. An arm slid around '<em>Hope's</em> waist, settling a sense of claim that had Lucy growling.</p>
<p>"<em>She's here.</em>" Once acknowledged Kara slightly turned her head, now released with her glasses appearing and with them present, she put them on. The outfit from home no longer resided. Nor did whom she bargained with. "<em>Andrea?</em>"</p>
<p>"Kara. So <em>you're </em>Supergirl?" A nod gave Andrea the key to her best reporter's secret. "Then it is fair. I go by <em>Acrata.</em> I guess this means that Gemma is of <em>Leviathan.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes.</em> It is best this is kept to a minimum, with <em>only </em>those here." It was after those words, that everyone else gasped and felt like they could breathe again. "<em>Alternate plane.</em>" The group watched as the two Co's in command barged in, slightly panting from probably panic and adrenaline.</p>
<p>"<em>You guys um..</em>" Brett looked at his boss, swallowing roughly with a brief cough. "<em>Prob er..gave some irrational </em><em>arse </em><em>kickin'.</em>" His brief Scottish accent showed through causing a majority of peak topped eyebrows. When Susan strolled over to Alex, Lucy walked over to her bud. "<em>Lucy?</em>"</p>
<p>"I'm alright Brett. <em>Confused </em>but alright."</p>
<p>"<em>Lucy.</em>" The way her name was spoken was the <em>sweetest </em>sound she had heard in the last 48 hours. She didn't waste even a second, making her way quickly to lunge forward and gather the blonde in her arms as tightly as she could. Lucy was aware of how Kara was careful of her strength too. "<em>Missed you.</em>" Her shoulder became a resting place for her friend's head and she kissed the side of it, softly running a hand up and down the hero's back.</p>
<p>"<em>Missed ya too Kara.</em>" She whispered in the Kryptonian's ear. They stayed that way a little longer, before the hug was broken and Nia jumped in to hug her best friend and mentor with everything in her. Zor-El was able to do the same, without hurting the Naltorian. Once Nal had her turn, Alex had yanked her by the shirt into <em>her </em>arms. The arms of a big sister, damn worried but relieved to have her baby sister in her protective embrace. "<em>So..explain?</em>" Lucy looked from Kara to Andrea, waiting for one, if not both of them to talk.</p>
<p>"I take it, you've known Gemma a long time then?" Kara spoke firmly, confidently with almost a grace of her sister's leadership voice. Even Alex was impressed. The sigh and nod transpired truth to the direction this conversation was headed. Then just like clockwork, the <em>sea beasts </em>announced themselves. She dropped her head groaning at the growl that came from her stomach. There goes <em>that </em>attempt.</p>
<p>"Food first and let's get Andrea here, some <em>agent-y </em>gear. <em>You too, </em><em><strong>Kir Aoe.</strong></em>" Another groan, more childlike when you don't want to follow orders but <em>have </em>to, came through. The sisterly banter stalled abruptly, the moment the Kryptonian's head came up, eyes suddenly glowing with a power she hadn't tapped into for over a year. Orbs of purple illumination, radiating what she had absorbed, the moment Red Daughter had become one with her, brought Lucy, Alex, Nia and Andrea backing away. The seconds had already left the room they had stepped into now, leaving the five to themselves. This was something that only <em>one </em>had seen with <em>Earth's Champion,</em> at a time, a moment, still haunting her to this day. More so now, noticing the crackling of purple lightning charging the air around the Super, especially from knuckles to shoulders. The glasses were pulled away, not ripped from her face, warranting the Supersuit's appearance, but not the same as usual. The robe worn at the march, in the deepest of dark cobalt blues, had the Crest of her family, showing the status Kara Zor-El held, as the <em>TRUE Head, of the House of El. </em>Just as before, her wavy curls in her hair had changed to the smooth straight strands lighter in their blonde tone.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Ta-Nahn Tuv Luthr.</strong></em>" The lucent empowering purple blaze intensified in eyes not once faltering in their force. Alex had <em>rarely </em>heard her sister use the <em>TRUE </em>accented tongue of a Kryptonian. The fact it was as thick as it sounded, made the pounding in her chest worsen. Kara sounded like Astra. '<em>Like..a soldier. Oh my god.' </em>Her thoughts shattered her state of calm and with the slip the tremors took hold. She <em>had </em>to do something. <em>Fast.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Ka..</em>" Surges struck the space around them, only for the blonde from before to manifest herself back into the room, walking up to '<em>Hope' </em>with purpose. Alex went to act, but an arm swung out with a flat hand on the center of her chest. "<em>Okay.</em>" She would follow Kara's lead, but remain vigilant to the return.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Duahyz Edhyv. </strong></em>After an adjourned conference, <em>THIs </em>will be addressed and condemned, Child." A hand came up, placed on the side of the Super's face. It was quickly removed, for a grip on the chin to keep their eyes set without any option to break such a stare. "<em>You. Are. Summoned.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Ta..</strong></em><em>uh...</em><em><strong>Rrem.</strong></em> <em>When.</em>" The answer <em>rushed </em>from the hold through every single fiber in her mind, body and soul it seemed. It <em>wasn't </em>the time but the answer had been bestowed. She shut her eyes, reopening them to Gemma gone again. "<em><strong>Rao Voi Chao UdolKhedia.</strong></em>" A shudder brought powerful ripples rocketing through her. The purple was gone from her eyes, as was the rest of the gifts Red Daughter had honored her with. The arm lowered and in doing so, Alex stepped right up and into her personal bubble. "<em><strong>Wai Aoe.</strong></em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Ohhhh no you don't. </em>You don't get off scot free with using your Kryptonese of '<em>Big Sis' </em>to get that hall pass you've got a thousand creases in. <em>Uh uh.</em>" Before the hero could speak, Alex had reached out, yanked her little sister into her arms again and held on for dear life. When the head rested on her shoulder, she felt the held back breath leave her. <em>Finally. </em>"<em>You scared me.</em>" She whispered against Kara's ear. "<em>You aren't usually..that serious Kar.</em>" There was a curiosity wavering, as to when her baby sis would reach to change subjects, such as onto her suit. <em>With class of subject turn..</em></p>
<p>"<em>Like your suit Lexy.</em>" The Danvers duo smiled at the same time, but switched to another face shift. "<em>I'm scared.</em>" Who she held was that tattered girl who lost her whole world, that Clark had brought to the Danvers family door that day, right now. She hadn't known what courageously, or stupidly caused her to muster up the gall to do so, but Alex reached out through her thoughts, to this only recent character in a game that <em>shouldn't </em>be one. It seemed it was. '<em>Please..PLEASE, don't take her now or..or at all. Please. What this is, whatever you want from her, can't it wait? I'm begging for this and I never do so. I have no qualms nor issues with your strikes on the Luthor you were after. I'll help. Let me. But PLEASE..don't take my sister.' </em>She wouldn't cry. She <em>wouldn't </em>cry.</p>
<p>"<em>Your offer? Recognized. Your sacrifices are honorable. Loyalty reaches the depths no normal human displays. Look at my TRUE form, Warrior of Earth.</em>" Alex's eyes slid upward and made sure that no ounce of her posture gave away what was happening to anyone else, since those around her didn't seem to notice what was taking place. Even gazing into a whole other picture, she <em>wasn't </em>afraid. More curious than anything, but not fearful. "<em>Good. Until YOU are summoned, in her place.</em>" She blinked and the one whom had spoken to her was gone, along with the dull surroundings, returning to the vibrancy and voice of her comrades and the warmth in her arms. So as not to alert the troops, Alex shut her eyes, gradually loosening her hold on the Kryptonian. She did though, keep one arm draped over a shoulder. Once brown met a green she <em>very </em>much preferred, however noticing another new face locked on hers.</p>
<p>"<em>Hi, my gorgeous 'badass.</em>" Her girlfriend looked <em>HOT </em>in agent gear indeed. Kelly introduced herself to Lucy, then turned and gasped at who <em>else </em>occupied the space. "<em>Andrea?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Guilty as charged.</em>" The woman quietly muttered. It was clear as day, their savior in shadow clothing, was still adjusting to everything. For the time being, they put the conversation on hold when the determined psychologist made her way to the Danvers' sisters. Concern didn't even <em>begin </em>to describe the look in dark brown orbs trembling with a newfound fear.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm..oooff.</em>" No warning, just a lunge for both of them which seemed to relax the hero a little. "<em>We're..</em>" Once the double hug was released, Kelly flicked her gaze from a newer dressed <em>superhero</em> to the slidedown, slip up and a hum of approval with a smile. "<em>Hi.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Eye fuck later.</em>" The boss threw out there, getting several heads turning Lucy's direction. "<em>What?</em>" Alex just shook her head, mouthing an apology to her friend's unfiltered way of things. "Food for <em>Jaws</em> and his entire family, along with the rest of us. Nia, you alright?"</p>
<p>"<em>Nia.</em>" Kara pulled from her sister's hold and put her focus where her worry was. "<em>Are you okay?</em>" Dreamer gave a little nod, then a shake of the head and nod a second time to hug her again. "<em>You sure?</em>" Their hug ended and she awaited a more detailed answer.</p>
<p>"It was '<em>Her' </em>power that I hadn't shielded from right. I'm alright Supergirl." This was Nia displaying strength rather than weakness. "<em>Ocean appetite.</em>" She smiled, gaining a group snicker. Kara dropped her head again groaning for the umpteenth time with just as much embarrassment. Guess it's focus on the mission: '<em>Pick A Menu' time..</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Every bit of her concentration continued to count the patterns she found her thoughts filtering back to, of a star gazing past she shared with a slumbering baby sis next to her on the deck atop the three story agent-y tower usually occupied by a couple of the boss' twin gargoyles. That was apparently the name for the brothers who manned the fort on night shifts. The constellations had changed once more, with the switch over of a new season. This was a way to take her mind off of everything else, except the curled but cuddled up '<em>sunshine' </em>into her left side and the swing of a <em>different </em>switch, which happened to be Lucy Lane's butterfly toy. If Alex had her way, her dear friend wouldn't be receiving the little '<em>precious' </em>back into it's eager owner's hands.</p>
<p>She didn't need to turn towards the attempted silent stepper, unfortunately caught on with grace. A smirk slipped over her lips taking a <em>deeeeeep </em>breath in of the wonderful aromatic craving now delivered by the hands of the '<em>Queen' </em>while they lounged on top of a rook. '<em>Ohhh KICK ME! Fucking chess references.' </em>The grumble was picked up, which she cursed in her head ten different methodical trails one could take until a Thursday. Instead, her friend softly sat down on another of the seats, better suited usually by a pool for tanning. Once the angle was correctly measured, They both slowly took in a long calm breath, gradually releasing it only to hear the slight snore to whom had snuggled a bit closer and kept a firm grip on the tank Alex wore. At <em>least </em>the lounges were big enough to lay with two and not just a single seater.</p>
<p>"<em>She..coughin' any?</em>" Lucy all but whispered. The swing toy was sighfully handed over to her. "<em>Thanks.</em>" It was set down under the lounge. "<em>Much?</em>" The '<em>so-so' </em>hand gesture granted their state of pace. "<em>Your gal..she WANTS to tear into Luth-evil.</em>"</p>
<p>"I <em>should </em>let her." She did her best not to snarl but her body instantly muscle tightened up and with the cause it brought forth a <em>regretful</em> effect.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Wai Aoe.</strong></em>" The voice was also merely a whisper in the wind, bringing a shiver to the Super. Alex <em>knew </em>what that meant. '<em>Human.' </em>She would ponder how the woven encounter designed the aftermath when it was necessary. Kara continued to mumble, a blend of thickly accented Kryptonese and a brief tongue of Russian which she was trying <em>not </em>to freak out by the language muttered. Her browns slipped to the side, as her head turned. Lucy had one eyebrow up, indicating a bewilderment patting down around the atmosphere they lounged in. Instead, the mug of nice hot coffee was held up as the perfect gift.</p>
<p>"<em>She said..she felt light then very heavy. It was like she was taking in an air with particles of kryptonite in it and then forcefully pushed under the water and pressed to the bottom of an ocean floor. Nothing worked and her powers were cut from her.</em>" Alex had been ever more grateful, when Lucy leaned over as close as she could, so the words could be spoken where the boss would hear them without any trouble in doing so. The second the last word had left her lips, so had Lucy, her <em>sister,</em> the moon and the stars from her sight. "<em>Lucy? Ka..KARA?! LUCY!</em>"</p>
<p>Panic tore through her, bringing with it a rapid pulse, then a pounding heart and along with it, an increase of her blood pressure. The anxiety attack didn't lessen, especially when what she had been lounging on with Kara in her arms, had left her standing in the emptiness of a space both vast yet restrictive. "<em>KARA! LUCY!</em>" Alex didn't know what to do, nor where she was, so shouting their names in the greatest of hopes that they were okay, seemed to be a good way to start. That's when it donned on her, what was happening. She shut her eyes, centering herself and forcing her pulse rate and drum of a heartbeat to calm. Slow breaths, in and out. '<em>Slow...one..two..three..four. Four..three..two..one.' </em>She kept whispering in her own mind, willing the state of her being to balance out. Once she knew she had done so, eyes opened and with it, she was suddenly in a temple she didn't recognize. <em>Or DID she. Did she? Was...was this..?</em></p>
<p>Alex was no fool, with her agent training taking effect but when she tried to use her Martian '<em>Hand of the Soldier' </em>J'onn had bestowed on her, it was...<em>gone. </em>"<em>Shit.</em>" Her attentiveness had neglected the garments she wore, which <em>wasn't </em>what she had on before. <em>Was it? </em>It was a robe of some sort, ancient at that, considering the runes running along the outline out of it. They held a blend of copper and gold, depending how the light hit it. Then there was <em>that </em>revelation. Torches illuminated the space around her, one after the next, igniting counterclockwise. Each one that sparked to life, she turned with it, until the last was lit. "<em>Wha..WHOA!</em>" The flames rose higher and with it the smoke which now covered the dome ceiling circled the unique mark of culture on display. Alex gasped when what began to glow, as did the runes on her robe that went from almost a black to a wine colored red, was a detailed image of a Mayan symbol. She stepped back, looking down and away from the captivating nearly alluring design, to runes in copper and gold all over the black stone floor. She couldn't help but think of black jade first, unable to shake the first guess her mind had conjured up.</p>
<p>The flames retracted some, but the swirl, the dance of them brought with it a dark shade of copper that the color of smoke <em>shouldn't </em>be. It crept down manifesting into a fog of the same metallic darkness, brushing against those runes outlined in the red wine, giving off a glow as if a candle was burning behind an evening glass of merlot. A giant lump in her throat, she roughly swallowed down, until Alex felt a wave of lightheadedness come on, just as the fog thinned and began to part from the floor it lay over. She stumbled growing more and more unbalanced in her strides, looking for an exit, but there wasn't any door nor passageway. The walls were now covered in other Mayan symbols, logograms and if she remembered right, "<em>Yucatec Maya.</em>" Brainy had mentioned it and after a Google search, it was a form of the language. Alex wasn't sure what came over her, but when her lips parted and she read the words in her head, it was about to be spoken until something silenced her ability to talk. With no warning to the side swipe invisible impact, her balance completely fled and she stumbled once more to fall to the rune glowing floor. The arched dome ceiling kept spinning in her sight, but the image never did.</p>
<p>"<em>Noble lu'um paal teech.</em>" The softest of voices, like rich velvet filled the temple as did the air which felt heavy, <em>no..thick,</em> to her. It was said again, in the language she had grown to understand from the first words she ever spoke. "<em>Noble 'Earth' Child you are.</em>" Finally, her throat released one single word, almost certain to the process of elimination, that what came out would be the correct electoral entity.</p>
<p>"<em>Leviathan.</em>" The moment it escaped, her sight ceased to exist. She fought to breathe, though couldn't move weighted down by whatever force was at play. A cloaked figure approached her, stood over her and with their close proximity, waved feminine slender fingers, branched out from the sleeve of the robe, in two swirls barely there. What Alex had been placed in, seemed to unravel in a spot close to her middle back, just an inch or two away from the spine. Her sight returned, but the black abyss pulled her down by the clutches of unconsciousness. A rune from a culture not of Earth and never known to anyone but the Elder and her immortal members all of one sacred home, no longer in existence, left an ancient blend like ink upon the brave yet foolish mortal. No other could see the dark blood and black-as-night token, left by the '<em>Anointed One' </em>not even the marked herself was privy to its informative nature. She would come to understand her place with time carefully counted out. Until then, her anger, her..<em>hatred,</em> would be channeled to <em>one </em>goal and one only. Alex hadn't acknowledged, nor would she, thinking it but some deep seated thought in a dreamscape, that words whispered would be granted if her soul wished it. "<em>U sufrimiento yaan ya'ab peor u le k'áak'o' yéetel le azufre ak'bal na.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Her suffering shall be far worse than hell's fire and brimstone.</em>" Knelt down, after translating to an Earthian tongue, the Elder's telepathic ways, spurred on Alex's deepest, darkest and infernian blood-fueled thoughts. "<em>Suffer.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Muk'yaj.</em>" An unbridled expression of fury, tempered what would come. "<em>Leti' pagará. She..will..pay.</em>." The last whispered statement gave into silence and the end of the temple she wouldn't remember. Regardless of the summons, to <em>Alex? Just a dream..</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The gang had gathered around them, with Lucy shaking the shit out of her friend and Kara scanning her sister for injuries, listening for irregularities with her heart, lungs, pulse and brain. She had tried to keep up, but when she started to feel faint, Nia pulled her into her arms running fingers through her blonde loches. Kelly had Alex's unconscious body against her own, with Andrea knelt down in front of them. J'onn was doing his best to scan his Earth daughter's mind, but found himself locked out for some offbeat and rather disturbing reason. M'Gann did her best to amplify his abilities with adding her own, when the former Director's body flung upright with a heavy gasp. Brown orbs were huge and with the enlargement of shocked eyes, her expression must have given the rest of them more to worry about. Before anyone could say a word, Alex lunged forward and reached out lightning quick to grasp the coin on it's chain around Andrea's neck, holding onto it for dear life while practically panting hard. Chestnuts darkening, met already shadowy azures, neither looking away.</p>
<p>"<em>Alex?</em>" Andrea refused to just go with Ms. Danvers anymore, seemingly not finding it disrespectful in any sense. <em>However, </em>when this hardcore agent conveyed in a tongue accented tone, her entire body rippled in tremors.</p>
<p>"<em>Leti' pagará..</em>" The shock shifted like someone had flipped a switch almost instantly. There was <em>nothing </em>but unyielding hatred burning in Alex's orbs. Andrea turned her head to peek back and meet both Martians' eyes that shivered in all she could think of from bloodied ice. She returned her gaze to the warrior's and that's when she noticed how relaxed the Danvers she didn't know much about leaned against her girlfriend who rubbed her arm lovingly. The Danvers that worked for her, at least she <em>hoped </em>still did, held one of her sister's hands for comfort and support.</p>
<p>"<em>Máax a t'aanaj Yucateca, hermanes.</em>" Kara didn't miss how quickly Andrea's head snapped up, azures now locked onto her face. Once she asked her sister who had spoken the <em>Yucatec Maya</em> language to her, she awaited Alex's response but figured she wouldn't get an answer right away. "<em><strong>Zhind Fis Urvish Wai Aoe.</strong></em>" With Nia's assist, she leaned forward and kissed the side of her sister's head. "<em>Sleep, dream, peacefully Big Sis.</em>" When Kara felt Lucy's arms wrap around her, Dreamer in agent garb, gave up her spot and stood to speak to the two Martians. '<em>Hope' </em>let herself be held a bit tight, putting her head back on the executive's shoulder. She shut her eyes, reaching out to whom she hoped would hear her prayer. "<em><strong>Rao Throniv Te Wai Aoe Im Rth.</strong></em>" '<em>Please Rao. Protect my Earth sister.'</em></p>
<p>Andrea, in the same wardrobe as Nia, joined her, M'Gann and J'onn at the far corner of the roof in deep worry over what she heard. It was still bouncing in her brain, what Kara had said and furthermore, that she <em>could </em>speak the language she knew all <em>too</em> well. Once in the clear, with J'onzz focusing on the daughters he cherishes, she took the opportunity to ask what was on the tip of her tongue. She didn't even get the chance.</p>
<p>"Her pod had been programmed, with various knowledge amongst the stars, for planets, moons and more. She can speak well over thirty languages, between Earth, six planets and four other moons. Trapped in the voids of silent darkness for over two decades, after watching your entire planet explode at thirteen, leaves much unsaid, but to her not <em>enough </em>done." Andrea found herself slowly turning around completely, just staring at Kara Danvers with newfound eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezed a little in a gesture of friendly companionship. Rojas didn't even need to look, to know whom it was doing so. "She has lost her home, more than once and not just Krypton and it's largest city of Argo where she lived. She then accidentally discovered it again and learned the secrets it held, with the Crisis which wiped out it's existence, along with everything else which she witnessed annihilated. Earth was brought back, but it wasn't the same. Even <em>you </em>know that."</p>
<p>"<em>How..how often has..has she..</em>" She couldn't stop herself, recalling as she stood with the two telepathics, from asking everything her entire being yearned to know.</p>
<p>"<em>Seven times.</em>" J'onn spoke first, informing her of how many of those moments her reporter had died protecting people from dangers of all kinds. "<em>Coma? </em>Thrice." Andrea swallowed hard and kept her mind open while the questions rolled through it. "Four-thousand and fourteen bones. Sunlamps healed them, if not the sun." That's when another thought came to her, one she <em>needed </em>to hear. "<em>She </em>saw you. I couldn't. <em>She</em> found you. I phased through and to where you were trapped by the staff."</p>
<p>"<em>She..she </em>stood up to me, defending herself and others. She didn't back down, remaining strong to the vow of a reporter. She fought me, but protected me." '<em>Kara. Kara in her Super suit. Not Supergirl. That..that was..'</em></p>
<p>"<em>That </em>is who she is, when not behind a desk or flying through the air. Who you see is <em>Kara Zor-El. </em>She is the daughter and will be but already is, head of the <em>House of El. </em>Hers is a prestigious House, as Krypton had Houses, instead of families. Her crest she wears, is that of her House. It may seem like an 'S' with it's pentagon shield, but it is Kryptonese for '<em>HOPE' </em>which she embraces and gives to others. When, with me being one myself, we were told we were Paragons, it was announced that <em>SHE </em>is the '<em>Paragon of Hope.' </em>None of us were surprised with the title, given she <em>IS Hope.</em> It radiates off of her and wraps around those whom have lost it. She is the sun that never burns to hurt or harm us, but ignites to cast away the darkness others feel trapped in. You may move through the shadows Andrea Rojas, but <em>she </em>would join you if only to be the light when you leave them." She nodded, lost for words and merely observing the incredible hero wrapped in the protective unrelenting arms of a friend.</p>
<p>While safe in her girlfriend's embrace Alex had been blessed with a tranquil slumber, after a prayer from her sister had been answered. When it came to the duo, Kara <em>Luhnah </em>Zor-El Danvers and Alexandra Lorelie Danvers were a tag team that <em>should </em>come with a warning label. Kelly and Lucy didn't mind having their arms occupied by the siblings, knowing they've needed rest. Before long though, they two had crashed, not even aware when the four were lifted and moved inside. The stars could wait, but <em>answers? Answers..COULDN'T._</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Kara.</em>" Her name whispered, did nothing to awaken her from the troubled sleep she felt trapped within. "<em>Kara.</em>" The clouds surrounding her, blanketing all sound from reaching ears so enhanced, lessened until not one brush of them remained. Still, the darkness hadn't lifted, yet the volume of whom spoke enriched when risen. She couldn't pull away from it, distance herself from what it brought along in an attempt to keep her left in shadows that <em>weren't </em>Andrea Rojas' doing. <em>This time </em>it wasn't her name, but rather a title she held. "<em><strong>Inah Im Kryptahn.</strong></em>" The voice couldn't be more recognizable, after hearing it a few days passed.</p>
<p>There wasn't any possibility of response, now with her throat not as dry, upon her feet yet a mere bystander to the events taking stage and eyes growing larger by the minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * ***WITNESSED FLASHBACK: behind crystalized glass</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her sister's agent instincts showed, swinging her arm in a way, while making a gesture with her hand, until her expression revealed she was without the Martian weapon and with such a nervous comprehension, of <em>course </em>it would bring on the skill no other could master the way Alex had. <em>Profanity. </em>"<em>Shit.</em>" She seemed to now focus on the attire, not of any Earthly custom. The runes gave away much, but at the same time Kara couldn't place their exact whereabouts at the moment. <em>However, </em>what Alex stood in the center of was a dull almost worn temple with no real detail of any kind. Her sister's lips moved, but there was no sound and the Kryptonian couldn't fathom what had been silently said. A <em>flash </em>so bright she couldn't help but turn away, trying to recover her sight from the intensity of it, left her vision blurred and shadowed. It left her leaning forward, after placing her hands on what she had been looking through. If she hadn't, her ability to remain standing in a level manner wouldn't be feasible. Kara heard her sister's voice, but the other one, female or it had to be, she had no recollection of. Yet when images returned in clarity, there was only the agent before her cerulean eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>..'Earth' Child..</em>" Were the only two she picked up, before Alex's lips moved, it was at an angle that once again gave her nothing to go on. She couldn't help let slip a few choices she had picked out of a book in Kryptonese. The former Director would be proud of it and her. "<em>..worse than hell's fire and brimstone.</em>" Kara, now solid on her feet, clenched her fists and slammed them against what may be protecting her but infuriated her even more. "<em>..ffer.</em>" She didn't hear the rest of the word, categorizing and rolling through every plausible answer. But it was what she <em>finally </em>heard that made her fingers uncurl and every tense muscle loosen without any way for her to right herself and avoid the fumble.</p>
<p>"<em>She..will..pay..</em>" It had been whispered. The angered tone brought with it, another round of a darkness swallowing her whole.</p>
<p>"<em>A...l..ex..</em>" Kara said nothing more, not daring to raise any struggle at all. It was useless, but all she held in her mind, repeated over and over to keep it fresh, was how much <em>did </em>her dear sister remember of this? '<em>Remember Zor-El. Must..re..member..' </em>Lock in the thought, hope for the best and contemplate their next move with little to go on. <em>As for the rest? Prepare to channel..the unknown discovery.._</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Oath's Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 3: An Oath's Declaration</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Three silently made their accord down the long dark hall, with the Queen responding to her knights, that had parted for them yet standing to attention regardless. One solid nod had two stepping away, only to take post at the back entry, where the remaining two lowered the drawbridge. Once clear without protrusion, a guard slid to the left as they stood like statues now at opposite sides of the archway.</p>
      <p>"<em>Defiant </em>as always?" Lucy asked, getting a wink from the right side.</p>
      <p>"<em>You can do it..</em>" One piped up.</p>
      <p>"<em>We can help.</em>" The other clicked a tongue on the roof of his mouth.</p>
      <p>"<em>Steel the mustangs?</em>" She spoke in code, just like before with the door lock company name, <em>however </em>her duo in route a step or two behind her, kept to a stop until she crossed the intersection.</p>
      <p>"She whimpered when we had to break through." The gargoyles had been requested for this shift, also on an order from the Executive.</p>
      <p>"They found a few things out of place. Though <em>now..'Out of Order' </em>unfortunately." Lucy sighed. Go figure, the damn bitch illegally rich had dangers on board the black with emerald pin stripes mustang GT blacked out for a reason no doubt. The older, by a minute or two, removed his small digital pad, which had the list of specs found that didn't belong.</p>
      <p>"<em>Wha the..</em>" Lucy found her lips slightly parted. She wasn't the only one, when another studied the irregular additions.</p>
      <p>"<em>Burn, baby, burn.</em>" The other brother whispered. She handed the older one back his little reader. "We've got the upkeep. You gonna handle, with '<em>no care?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Indeed.</em> Have this bucket cleaned out thoroughly okay?" <em>Hopefully </em>this hot pot they found in the cup holder of the Luthor's ride would have just <em>one </em>little particle to it, to run through the spec machine. After all, '<em>WeatherTech' </em>seems to have a good product line." <em>Just one. JUST one. </em>If they could get that, they might find evidence the bitch tried to destroy and then know what the hell the Kryptonian had been drugged with.</p>
      <p>"You got it Boss." The green light came on and the three of them found a stride, not once falling out of line.</p>
      <p>"<em>Rules?</em>" She asked them, for the sake of not losing her shit after getting the rundown.</p>
      <p>"Keep yourself in check. Above everything else, you <em>have </em>to remain balanced or this won't work the way we want it to."</p>
      <p>"Not a problem. I want to give a nice <em>heavy </em>knock or two, but it will be your call only." Kelly had a <em>FEW </em>bones to pick with Luthor. Her girlfriend had woken up with a splitting skull and the form of a bad bruise on the head. Lucy blamed herself for the impact Alex took, but both refused to do the same. The guilt shouldn't be on Lane whatsoever. It was on <em>only ONE </em>person.</p>
      <p>"Let me get a couple in, before you take the wheel." Their third spoke firmly.</p>
      <p>"<em>Affirmative.</em>" She copied. "We are going to activate these babies." Mutual nods were extended. The headsets, like what had been used on Psi to dampen the meta-human's psychic abilities, were activated, but one click and the band became transparent to the naked eye. They needed to have an edge with the play this time and having objects imperceptible was well worth the risky maneuver. This gear though, wasn't blocking inward out, but outward in. "I don't want another bullshit <em>brainbot</em> round." She put her head upside down, shook it some and then swung up to fling her hair back. "Always good to go for the <em>messy </em>look right?" Thumbs up were rewarded for the style. "<em>Ready?</em>"</p>
      <p>"Are we keeping her in <em>fold </em>for now?" One signal was all it took to grant the answer. "<em>Alright.</em>" <em>...game on._</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p><em>She SHOULD have known. </em>After the not so brazen stunt pulled, Lena honestly thought they would have gouged her eyeballs out by now with a rusty spoon. The rather odd but cold strap around her eyes, obviously disrupted her gaze. They knew <em>some </em>of her plays, but not all and she would use the tools she developed out from under a psychotic brother's evil eye. Four clicks, heavy at that, meant company was coming. The boots in, two sets from the sounds reverberating off the cold no doubt rough cement floor. It felt that way anyway, considering her lack of clicking heels.</p>
      <p>"<em>So…</em>" It didn't matter she was cuffed wrist duo tight, to a chain of a chain and probably a bar to lock her arms in place along the back of the chair she occupied. Lena just put her head back and released a deep long sigh. "<em>Who do I..</em>" Her words were cut up into jagged pieces like a <em>Chainsaw Massacre,</em> knocked down by whomever just <em>violently</em> backhanded her. They would no doubt feel that one in the morning...<em>or </em>evening or whenever the hell it was right now. Her head was still to the side but the left, hissing at the burn that resided. Her face stung badly and Lena contemplated her options.</p>
      <p>"<em>Here.</em>" The prisoner felt a slimy yet solid substance removed from around her head and for the first time, she could blink without her eyelids rubbing against whatever the hell that was. A waiting game began, bringing with it a chance to express through a clear line of sight. Once focus returned, greens shivered at the object on the interrogation table in front of her. Another set of greens, so very animalistically furious, held a tranquility to them as well.</p>
      <p>"<em>Diana.</em>" Her vocals were a bit rough around the edges, from lack of anything in the aquatic range of fluidity.</p>
      <p>"<em>You </em>will <em>speak </em>when addressed to. I have <em>no issue</em> dumping sand down your throat Luthor." Lena and Lucy seemed to be at a standstill, but now she <em>knew </em>who struck her.</p>
      <p>"<em>Or else.</em>" The bound one flicked her now near colored kryptonite orbs to a pair all <em>too </em>familiar. Kelly was rubbing her hand, eyes darkening but hardened in their frigid state. The psychologist had not <em>one </em>emotion appearing in stride. This was an Olsen who kept her <em>feelings </em>in a boxed resolve. Acknowledging the rules, Lena simply nodded, but tensed up when she heard clicks from another door behind her. When it shut, it didn't do so lightly. It was as if a sledgehammer had been rammed against a vault safe with unimaginable force. The entire environment shook, as did both the women before her, now removing their ear plugs. "We <em>weren't </em>going to provide you some pre-informative respect Luthor."</p>
      <p>They waited, removing two chairs from their temporary home against the far wall, rolling them over to the restrained wealth <em>careless. </em>Both stopped about three feet from a table and took up positions at each end. "<em>This </em>isn't necessary. Wouldn't you agree Boss?" Lucy did her best not to smirk, instead giving a long sigh and groan. She played the sore card, knowing damn well they were being watched while they turned the table on its side to get the legs folded in. When she removed her grip, the psychologist took over to fold their place setting in half and have it take position with a few other chairs. "<em>MUCH better.</em>" Kelly dusted her hands off. "You might want to have someone clean those before your guard borrows the seven for his kids birthday party." Lucy snapped her fingers waving her hand a little when she sat down, gasping at the realization.</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh yeah..! </em>I kinda forgot about that. I think Gregory is turning nine or ten. They are doing the shindig at the park I think." She shook that off, turning her head as Kelly got comfy. The psychologist crossed her arms and took a few slow deep breaths, reining her control in. <em>Still..</em></p>
      <p>"I. Am. <em>TEMPTED</em> to '<em>brass up' JUST </em>for that stunt you pulled." The Executive wanted to reach out, deciding against it and granting the three a fourth companion on a lip <em>slip up.</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Bark.</em>" Lucy couldn't hide the smirk. Instead of the prisoner getting snarky, eyes went from the emerald, to kryptonite and illuminated before she could kick instinct in. The pull was there, still felt and with her conscious control slipping she grit her teeth. "<em>F..f..fuck.</em>" She stood not one single chance, dropping her resistance as if they were firearms in a soldier's gripped hands surrendering to an unyielding captivity. "<em>K..Ke..</em>"</p>
      <p>The psychologist shoved back the chair and closed the distance to aid her friend. The moment she did, Kelly <em>learned </em>what inception could do.</p>
      <p>"<em>Now..Lucy Diana Lane..</em>" '<em>Provide..a chokehold, to the aggressive therapist.' </em>"<em>Do no harm.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>What?</em>" The Olsen didn't comprehend what was happening. One minute she was assisting in helping Lucy catch her breath and the next, she'd been clipped, caught and locked in a chokehold. "<em>Lu..</em>" Kelly knew this trick, taught to them in the military and <em>now </em>it clicked in her head what had occurred. "<em>J..J'o..</em>" Lightheadedness seeped in and she knew it was only a matter of moments before the restriction increased and she ran out of air. She shut her eyes, hands slipped off the arm and her own dropped to the side.</p>
      <p>Lucy gradually lowered the body to the floor, following direction with her eyes glowing the way Lena's were. A few cranks, snaps and restraints dropped to meet an unconscious therapist's temporary tap out. Wrists were rubbed, grateful to have the weighted security removed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Open it.</em>" '<em>Then tell your pawns you are transporting the prisoner to another offsite base.'</em> She nodded, unlocking every latch and bolt until slowly pulling the entry or exit door until an empty space remained. As in, an empty doorway, but directly into a cement wall. "<em>How the..</em>" Lena hadn't glanced back, not once. She was <em>kicking herself</em> for the action forgotten. That's when she realized she'd been duped. "<em>Well. Played.</em>" Kelly removed herself from the floor and Lucy crossed her arms, with her friend dusting herself off some. They pressed on the side of the headset that would unveil their appearance and she couldn't help but laugh, taking a seat again.</p>
      <p>"<em>We </em>have them. Works <em>awesome</em> on humans. Though, I've got one who has a slight bone to pick with you<em>.</em>" The Boss showed off their dual devices, watching a cringe in the woman's face. Lucy shoved an office chair in her direction. "If you wish to trade out, like you did with Alex's glass, feel free to. No tricks with the seating."</p>
      <p>Lena took the more cozy of the chairs, leaned back and estimated who was behind her. Ten to one, it was either Alex or <em>possibly </em>James. She could see him traveling back to don the gear just to prove his '<em>manly' </em>side and put her in her place. He wouldn't have the balls to strike. She knew him too well and <em>all </em>his parts. Winny was off in future land and Mr. <em>Steel </em>had kids now so he was out of the picture. '<em>Brain-LESS'</em> wouldn't be that stupid to show his techno-organic self after his betrayal of the <em>Doup n' Friends.</em> If her <em>EX </em>bestie, or so Lena called her, had a pair to face her, it would be in woe as me tears. The rough and tough side she tried on her, was <em>cute </em>but Lena saw through that facade all too quickly. She had noticed though, the Kryptonian looked a tad worse for wear. Not surprising after facing the baboon she had run into a few times, including the Fortress. Once she got <em>someone </em>under and got the hell out of here, she'd portal to that tidy ice cave and ransack it then build something <em>worth </em>annihilating dear sweet <em>Brother..ONCE </em>and for all.</p>
      <p>"<em>Выйти.</em>" Every single muscle and then some, stiffened when the Russian toned accent and unrecognizable voice filled her ears. Two strange pops took to the air as well, then a device was tossed over her head. When it fell at Lucy's feet, the Executive lightly kicked it with her boot and Lena automatically figured it out. '<em>Voice manipulation.' </em>She thought loud enough that she almost radiated the response without moving her lips.</p>
      <p>"We were told to <em>step out.</em>" One last snarky tone escaped. "<em>Tá tú fucked.</em>" It wasn't hard learning what '<em>you're' </em>translated to in Irish. Lucy couldn't help but kinda screw up the dialect there. She pressed something on the watch she wore and once activated, the wall dissolved that had been behind the door. Lena cursed in no doubt Irish. "Nanotech. <em>You </em>know what <em>that </em>is. Don't ya?" She chuckled, taking her leave as did Kelly. The moment both crossed the threshold, the wall returned.</p>
      <p>"Am I to <em>bark </em>Alexandra?" She weighed the calculations and went with a steady course. Hell, she was eminently beyond intelligent, even with the error. "Wanna slam my head on the table for some payback, Danvers? Think I deserve it after <em>ALL of you LIED?!</em>" Lena was at the end of her rope, gritting her teeth so hard she just might crack them at the rate she was going. "<em>Screw it.</em>" The moment she spun the chair around, all that irritation, anger and upset of any kind evaporated on a single gap up.</p>
      <p>Dressed like an agent, the black cap was removed and with it, folded glasses hanging from the top of the vest were too. Once placed on her face, curls of blonde straightened before Lena's very eyes, lightening like the blues in whom stood before her. But the outfit, so very much like a dress, nearly white in color, was a tunic passed down generationally to a woman she knew all too well. There was also a robe, like a renaissance cloak more like it and the Luthor recalled what had appeared on the news when the march occurred and Supergirl had been hovering in the air, coming down to join them. The '<em>Girl of Steel'</em> hadn't been Supergirl that day, but a refugee just like all the rest, addressing herself as Kara Zor-El. The Kryptonian robe though, kept mostly over her shoulders like a cloak, wasn't the dark blue but a pure sky blue and she didn't miss the crest in the same spot as the hero's usual suit. Two moves, and it hung now from one of the abandoned seats, behind her. "<em>Su..per..</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Khuhtov Threv Nahn Zor-Ehl, im Kryptahn. Khap Nahn Tom Im Tiv Zrhythrev Im El. </strong></em>My <em>name </em>is Kara Zor-El of Krypton. I am Head of the <em>House of El. </em>My cousin believes this to be his rite. He <em>ISN'T </em>of that stature. I surpassed him in <em>Earth </em>years by twenty-four cycles."</p>
      <p>"<em>Brave.</em>" Lena took a chance, a risk that could leave her nothing but ashes to the wind or gain her a bodyguard. She used her inception ability and aimed for the Kryptonian. <em>However, </em>it backfired tremendously. A bright blue beam struck her eyes and with it, stripped her of the Q-wave ability. "<em>Carallo!</em>" '<em>Dammit' </em>seemed like the <em>appropriate </em>response in the second language she knew like the back of her hand. She remembered quite well, the guarded side of Kara she hadn't <em>ever </em>seen before, when she showed up at her door. If Lena hadn't made the move she did, forceful at that, she would probably have the aid, the backup she needed to get rid of those attempting to do this new Earth harm.</p>
      <p>"<em>Sombra, machik a a voluntad.</em>" A House of what this planet would consider nobility, now shown in the posture of her stance. Confidence, strength and wisdom radiated off of Kara Zor-El and she had zero issue displaying it. As she called forth <em>the..'Shadow' </em>wielder, her thoughts sifted to options lain out mentally before her. This is when she took into account the setting, taking <em>tall </em>steps to the panel and making sure not one digit could be sought with the angle she stood at. Once done so, the lights dimmed and with that act, another followed. As the woman in all black appeared from within darkness' corner, the words were repeated as both knew.</p>
      <p>"<em>So she alone had the strength to bend shadow to her will.</em>" The outfit wasn't Acrata's but the powers of the medallion needed not the trinket. The coin was in the safe hands of another, whom she trusted with a partial flux of the power to. Just as the once upon a time best friend opened her mouth, she summoned those shadows and had them mute and bind the <em>traitor. </em>"I've learned quite a few tips and tricks, thanks to the Martians and this <em>honorable</em> being beside me." Growls emerged and with it, every ounce of fight to break free. "<em>Good luck </em>getting loose<em>.</em>"</p>
      <p>"Should Ms. Luthor release herself from your shadows, the Executive left a pair of authorized wrist restraints issued to each agent. Her orders were to remain civil and use force as last resort." Andrea chuckled, while they listened to more growls and snarls.</p>
      <p>"You sound like you belong on the force or in the justice system." Kara used the other little trick she had obtained, with the attire changing to that of her hero suit, once more adjusted to the rank held. The blues and reds, were a more royal blue and burgundy red both more metallic, with a robe in a darker azure. The robe held the crest too, though outlined in a crisp light gold. The crests on both the suit and it, were more defined or rather detailed. There was no cape, since the robe was practically a cloak instead. Her hair was still straight though, and by the look Andrea was giving her, Kara assumed her boss was wondering if her hair would be the norm or remain the way it was before.</p>
      <p>"My Mother, Alura Zor-El, was..<em>well..IS </em>one of the most influential Judicators <em>er..judges </em>of Krypton. She became a member of the High Council when all that survived from my planet was Argo City, where I called home. It was my Father, Zor-El, where our family's name derives from who had found a way to save Argo and everyone he could from the destruction of Krypton. He was a scientist, one of the best, and who I spent most of my time with instead of my Mother. He was the reason I grew a deep interest in science and became a member of the Science Guild. Justice interested me, but it was my Father's lab and the stars which caught my eye more. Imagine my surprise, when learning about <em>Superman </em>and his '<em>Truth, Justice and American Way' </em>title. He knew merely ten words in Kryptonese correctly pronounced, but this doesn't surprise me in the least." Both noticed the thrashing had stopped, as well as the irritated noises.</p>
      <p>"How can he <em>only </em>know so little?" Andrea's curiosity took over, now taking up a seat, as did Kara.</p>
      <p>"He was an infant when he and I were put in pods to be sent to Earth. His pod went first, but when mine left, the destruction grew more violent. The explosion knocked mine's projectory off course and I was forced into a hell of darkness, silence, seclusion and nightmares. A tiny pod with no escape for twenty-four years is nothing compared to any cage or containment here on Earth. Even the one <em>she </em>left me in. The '<em>Phantom Zone' </em>is the worst sentence that was ever given and my Mother punished many by sending them there. For crimes so very minute, it's punishment shouldn't have been that or Fort Rozz. Needless to say, when I came out as Supergirl, many of those she condemned to Rozz came for revenge against her daughter. Even for what<em>..she did..</em>" <em>Theeeeere was the fight again. </em>Andrea didn't waste one little breath, growling back at Lena, now centered on the <em>soon </em>to be punished, if she had anything to say about it.</p>
      <p>"I'm well aware of everything <em>you </em>did, before this Earth was created. The Martian Manhunter gave me a trip down <em>memory lane </em>and disappointed <em>doesn't </em>even cover it at all. She had her reasons for keeping her secret and if you <em>MUST </em>know, she didn't want to. She never wanted to hide it. She tried to get permission to tell you. Do you know how many times J'onn and Alex kept telling her no or just her Sister? They didn't want you to know because it was trust for them. For her? She <em>trusted </em>you from the get go. But <em>nooooo. </em>You had to keep your damn little tiff, all from me. I get the reason with me. I lied about the medallion. But do you want to know what it cost me? How <em>much</em> it had cost me, besides the best friend I <em>once </em>knew. That best friend <em>doesn't </em>exist anymore. <em>Her </em>best friend doesn't exist anymore." Tears were threatening to escape Andrea's eyes. "What do you want to do about her? I follow your lead, Kara Zor-El."</p>
      <p>"<em>Leave her. </em>Her inception ability is futile. I developed contacts which have disrupted the bio-hertz frequency level she had been <em>screwing </em>around with." They heard some pathetic form of a muffled growl, which didn't stop her from continuing, though adjusting subjects. Lex Luthor had been working on Q-waves, in an attempt at perfecting a means of mind control. I'm not certain you know of their original origin, so I'll give an abbreviated version, since Obsidian Platinum used such." Kara waited for her Boss as well as understood friend, to nod for the go ahead to continue. Her intention wasn't to make Andrea uncomfortable, nor make her feel as dumb as a box of rocks. This hero, which she would drill into Acrata's skull if she had to, deserved to know just how highly intelligent Kara saw her. <em>One step at a time.</em> "They are described as a radiation between X-Rays and Gamma-Rays. Scientists believed there was a way to use them for aid with trauma. Violent or harmful memories, were the reason behind the research. If they could find an exact frequency level, it might narrow down which event needed to be examined and possibly removed entirely from the brain." They kept ignoring '<em>dumb and dumber' </em>to conversate.</p>
      <p>"Kelly had been working with patients, especially those with PTSD. She had shown me the research, in regards to VETS, police officers, even medical personnel. I hope we can find a way for her to continue this, without any further <em>interruptions </em>of the dangerous kind. Dr. Olsen has proved she knows what she's doing and I would hate to lose her. I am well aware of the previous use of Q-waves myself. This is a conversation, I think, you and I should have with Kelly and Gemma. If this is to work, we must be all on the same page. <em>Wouldn't you agree?</em>"</p>
      <p>"I do. I also believe, with <em>Earth Prime </em>the tides of change bring forth possibilities that I think would benefit <em>all </em>parties." They stood at the <em>exact </em>same moment, as if one single being connected to the other at even measure. "<em>Coffee?</em>" They rolled the chairs to the wall, facing forward how they should be, about to take their leave when the <em>moron </em>jumped out of her seat. Andrea spun around to strike, but it was Kara whom did after two twin gold bands were rolled on one middle and one ring finger. In a matter of two seconds, with crests locked together, her body filled with red sun cells and that fist flying had been caught. Both noticed it wasn't Kryptonian speed nor strength here. Kara of Krypton's sun, not Earth's yellow one had done this. "<em><strong>Kuva Kehgier.</strong></em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>What?</em>" She asked and watched when Zor-El pushed back the fist she held, forcing the Luthor to bend, hitting her knees with displeasure. Then it was tilted backwards and the irritated expression turned to one of gradually increased pain.</p>
      <p>"I said <em>stupid move. </em>Though, I shouldn't be surprised with <em>this </em>either." Kara used a trick Alex had taught her, which caused Lena's curled fingers to straighten out. She hadn't let go though, but ripped the crescent moon chip from under the pointer finger, causing a sting for the businesswoman. "She had tiny <em>tiny </em>pins in her skin, to hold it in place." She dropped the moon into Andrea's hand and once she had, it grew in size to that of a fingernail. It was <em>glowing </em>green. CATCO's Boss gasped.</p>
      <p>"<em>Kryptonite?</em>" One word, <em>ONE </em>word and the gang had barged in. Alex however, had appeared from the shadows, nodding to Andrea. "Got <em>that </em>trick down I see." The former Director of the DEO gave an a'ok sign and was about to remove the medallion. "<em>No. Keep it.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>You FUCKING BITCH!</em>" Lucy's cool had fled, when she had <em>heard </em>what the rest had, since Kara's glasses had been gifted with something <em>more </em>than what either had known. Gamemnae would no doubt explain the reasoning later, or so they hoped. Thank yous could be given, if possible, when the time was right. Now, Lane wouldn't let the woman who was bullseye to her aim, off the wall she kept her sliding up until locked there. Their '<em>Paragon of Hope' </em>wanted to intervene but chose not to do so. Lena Kieran Luthor had made the jail cell bed. She'll have to lie on it. This was karma for the fool's choices and they had given her <em>plenty </em>of opportunities to come to them.</p>
      <p>"<em>Luce.</em>" Alex had to take about a <em>dozen </em>deep breaths, in and out, before she would state her case. "This is <em>more </em>than she deserves." Alex had hoped this would be enough to get Lucy to calm a little. That <em>was</em> until lightning struck above them and with the <em>Zeus </em>show, a glowing puzzle <em>far </em>more advanced than a rubik's cube fell from the currents and right into her left hand. Once delivered, '<em>sparks' </em>faded and the '<em>spyro' </em>purple fires subsided in her sister's orbs. "<em>Huh?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Whatcha got Danvers.</em>" Lucy had attention on something <em>important</em> now so she tossed Andea her own wrist rings, who smiled and <em>gladly </em>slapped them on L-Corp's brat. She was impressed with the woman's skill at proper police procedure, including how to pull the arms back correctly. <em>Perhaps, </em>there was more to the smarts, class, body and <em>definitely </em>nice ass than meets the eye and background file. She <em>especially </em>enjoyed when the nicely attired Rojas shoved the prisoner to the ground and didn't give one more look her way. "<em>That is..</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Nia safe?</em>" Andrea asked, just as Dreamer in her hero suit entered the room, only for the entryway to seal up the moment she was in. "<em>You okay?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>What's that? Weird </em>Rubik's puzzle." She stood next to her Boss, with Lucy on the other side. Kelly was to Alex's right as Kara was on the left.</p>
      <p>"<em>Son of a..</em>" Danvers was ready to chuck the thing or manifest an alien gun to shatter it with '<em>blast pressure' </em>at this rate. Dr. Olsen took a crack at it, watched carefully by a silent Luthor on the floor but leaned up against a wall, looking quite perturbed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Damn..piece of..</em>" Kelly's patience ran thin after two whole minutes, handing it to Lucy who wanted a crack at it. Before they knew it, Andrea and Nia had tried too, not daring to hand it over to the bitch studying their challenge. "<em>What IS this monstrosity?!</em>" Kara motioned for them to hand it over, which they did.</p>
      <p>"Some have seen it on digital strategy games and others in a slide puzzle." She turned the dodecahedron a few times, looking up before continuing to explain. "Some older hobby, game and puzzle stores carry them. I've seen a few at one of the shops downtown Midvale. It's a megaminx cube. They <em>used </em>to be called the <em>Hungarian Supernova.</em> I've seen much bigger versions of this, with quite a few less to twist. This is..one, two, three...<em>oh! Not bad. </em>5 x 5 isn't bad. I've seen 3 x 3."</p>
      <p>All eyes went from the Kryptonian's face to her hands, jaws falling fast, minus the mouth covered <em>one's. </em>With ease, turn after turn and Lucy, having already pressed the timer on her watch to keep track for her own <em>mental </em>measure, along with the rest remained mute until the final turn left all sides correctly matched in their colors. "<em>Done.</em>" Alex looked at Lucy's watch.</p>
      <p>"<em>Forty-seven...seconds.</em>" Kelly announced.</p>
      <p>"<em>Hate you Sis.</em>" The older Danvers grumbled.</p>
      <p>"That was <em>with </em>her turning to study it...<em>too.</em>" Lucy added. No one could comment, nearly blinded by the glowing puzzle lifting itself into the air. "<em>Come again?</em>" It started to turn, all different directions until stopping to create a digital overhead projector. What displayed, brought the one on the floor, no longer bound but unable to remove the gag shadow, scrambling to her feet and trying to find a way out. Andrea though, clicked her tongue.</p>
      <p>"<em>Do no harm?</em>" Their gazes left the light bright, when Ms. Rojas sent a good slam of her heel directly into Luthor's gut. It had her folding like a lost poker hand, whimpering on the floor where she would be smart to remain. The face plant was perfect, given that Lena must have forgotten she was behind back cuffed. Once back on track, even Kara Zor-El's eyes widened.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* * ***FLASHBACK (revealed hidden eye): not so guiltless plays</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>Kara? Hey, where's your phone. I'll call Al..e..KARA!</em>" The '<em>Girl of Steel' </em>had collapsed to the floor, now motionless at Lena's feet. The CEO once upon a time, took the stupid blonde's phone, while unlocking it easily. The footage had zoomed in, where the code could be seen, but not before the cell had been put on Airplane mode. "<em>Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. </em>My <em>birthday </em>for your <em>stupid </em>passcode? <em>Fool.</em>" Two codes were entered and all three buttons pressed and held at the same time, had the airplane icon disappearing. A quite recognizable case had been snatched up from the table. The raven-haired wolf in <em>sheep's clothing </em>bent down and seemed to inspect the blonde, or check to see if the Kryptonian was indeed unconscious. Another code, a third code, was entered causing a taser looking keychain to glow. Before the cell was set down, the screen flashed an '<em>INACTIVE'' </em>before disappearing like the plane. The device met the floor and purposely slid away and across the room, to land under a cabinet. "..and <em>now? </em>My <em>NEW 'Non Nocere' </em>program. Lex <em>is </em>the monster. <em>Me? I'M..the savio..</em>"</p>
      <p>She was caught off guard, when the door was violently kicked open and the 'Supercrew' entered the '<em>Girl of Steel's </em>abode.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>* * ***EOF</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Not a single one of them moved, or dared to, once the object lost it's levitating momentum. The second it submitted to descent, a <em>surge </em>of the evolved powers Red Daughter had bestowed upon Kara Zor-El came to life once more. Every single chain, restraint, holding tightly to the anger clawing to break free, <em>snapped. </em>The <em>ruthless </em>purple glow returned to the Kryptonian's eyes and with one well calculated strike, she backhanded the dodecahedron with charges of the same purple like courses of lightning, sending it soaring at a speed close to the sound barrier. It crashed through one wall and with cursing and yelling by Lucy's crew, she guessed a few more had met its abusive anger.</p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Kir..Aoe?</strong></em>" Alex took one step forward, but stopped dead in her tracks when she discovered what she <em>gravely </em>feared. Kara Zor-El relaxed her fists with a posture that wasn't hostile but completely tranquil. The <em>problem was..</em></p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Rutehn Vot Wai Aoe.</strong></em> <em>Stand...by.</em>" '<em>Hope' </em>did her best not to let the thick Kryptonian accent flood into the translation in Earth's English. Her body felt relieved and gave herself over to this <em>new </em>feeling. It wasn't such though. For the second time, though not as kindly, it crashed viciously into the frontal center of her brain releasing the memory <em>oh SO familiar</em>. '<em>This is..for Red Daughter.'</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Move guys.</em>" Danvers somewhat ordered, in a more <em>Director </em>fashion. All but one did so. It left only two facing each other. Acrata was ready to summon her shadows, as Dreamer had already tempered her Oneiric energies with chains manifested but held back. Nia could feel her anger bubbling to the surface, unsure if she could hold it at bay. That's when both watched the shadows bow to Alex's whim, along with a purple charge that radiated inside of the darkness. It was almost as if the sisters had supplied one another a whole new power, a force to be reckoned with.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ka.,Kara? Sup..Super..girl? Ka..Kar..a..p..plea..s..sna..p..p..ou of..p..p..please..Ka..</em>" Lena sucked in a harsh breath, bucking with an arched agony <em>never </em>felt before. The wrist restraints not only tightened but struck her nerves, sending charges through them to a degree nearly permanent, yet kept at a level that wouldn't fail the message sent by the act of <em>justice.</em> The Luthor had curled into herself, making her body as small as she could with spasms reverberating while partially against the wall, then sliding down it to find all strength scattering like residue of a wall once standing complete. Her head came up when she noticed movement and braced herself for the next attack, only for the hero's hand to lay flat against the wall, radiating that purple glow. It traveled down until the rings around her wrists began to crack like they were nothing but a child's plastic pair of toy handcuffs. She felt the relief there, but dared not move her arms, hell her hands. Fear didn't leave her shivering orbs, locked by the sheer unbridled power glowing in who stood over her, providing <em>zero </em>emotion in expression or posture.</p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Kahrah Zor-Ehl im Kryptahn Vot Divi. </strong></em><em>At ease, Earth's Champion.</em>" Lightning struck down, though not one of them had been harmed, same as before. She appeared, emerald glistening though serene with approach and a placed hand upon the Kryptonian's shoulder. "<em>Not deserving of your </em><em><strong>Tahrao. Vrrosh Dokhahsh?</strong></em>" The glow dissipated, head turned and trembles of shock partnered with fear slipped from cerulean hues to chestnut ones.</p>
      <p>"<em>Bix a atreves!</em>" Alex had no qualms of raising her voice, ready to <em>deck </em>the immortal juror should she force that decision on her sister. Realizing the language she spoke, a hiss escaped and she repeated in a mutual understanding of others, minus those who knew <em>Yucatec Maya.</em> "<em>How DARE you! You would force..</em>" She must have absolutely lost her ever living mind, activating what hung around her neck and shot to the side, running into a corner of shadows, only to reappear from another behind Gamemnae. Danvers knew in her angered heart, this wasn't a game she would win, but this point <em>HAD </em>to be made.</p>
      <p>"<em>Acrata.</em>" Gemma kept her gaze on Andrea's whom swallowed down the lump in her throat, unable to do anything but watch the events unfold. The immortal shot her hand out and caught the enraged overprotective human by the throat. One minor squeeze, stopped all resistance dead in its tracks, tangling off the floor. Their stare broke, with the <em>Guardian of Earth </em>turning her attention and tilting the head, to study the former Director. "<em>Valiente. Courageous. </em>You are a <em>quick </em>learner." With not one hair on the mortal's head of harm, she lowered the soldier, she saw Alex Danvers as, to the floor where feet met and she released her grasp. "<em>Interesting.</em>" '<em>Le úuchben máako' a tu yéeyaj.' </em>The '<em>Anointed One' </em>returned a decision's response, without the newly dressed hero's own. '<em>This mortal embraced the wielding of shadows, with little struggle as Acrata's time, even impatience's upset arose sooner than two planets' alignment. Her service rendered by a dignified transaction. Your Kryptonian kept Earth's Champion. Humanity's Guardian, bound to my call. Acrata shall be of service to their clan. Instill TERROR in the useless tool, teetering on fracturing sanity.' </em>The <em>Elder </em>had given Gamemnae her orders, not dared to be questioned.</p>
      <p>"<em>Penny for your thoughts?</em>" Kelly didn't have one lick of an issue giving off a tinge of sarcasm, though driving nervousness to the surface for her girlfriend. Alex took up a spot at her side, taking a hand and squeezing it in comfort, though warning too.</p>
      <p>"<em>That </em>is not of a concern for you, Kara Zor-El of Krypton and Earth. I would request, to <em>you </em>Lucianne Diana Lane and <em>you </em>Alexandra Lorelie Danvers, to have <em>that </em>inspected thoroughly, scans included. Kara will <em>no longer </em>be of vulnerability nor weakness, to the element of her lost planet. Silver void to its use" A roundhouse of gasps were heard, with a brief cough from one who couldn't <em>believe </em>what had been spoken. "All <em>manufactured </em>cannot harm you. <em><strong>Jrizynj Kryptahnynj</strong></em> being the <em>greatest </em>of important immunities." Kara turned around, stepping to the side and further away from her <em>ex </em>best friend.</p>
      <p>"<em>Thank you. </em>Gemma, I will not let you down. Our pact I swear, on <em>Rao's </em>light. If there is anything else that can be done, to aid those of Prime or another planet in need, please let me..let <em>us </em>know." The immortal smiled, released <em>Olympus' </em>leader's powers and took her leave. Two snaps and the '<em>Connect Four' </em>crew that had trained and passed all certifications together, came in to relocate a swearing, shouting, kicking now Irish <em>tuning </em>problematic spoiled brat from the room.</p>
      <p>"<em>Food.</em>" Somehow, <em>everyone </em>had been on the same page, with one word spoken in unity.</p>
      <p>"<em>Suz.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Brett.</em>" The dual badasses held out keys and radios, then swipe cards to their co-ops. The femme fetales wanted, <em>needed </em>a break and grub to sustain sanity and strike <em>down </em>savagery. No one needed a single unhinged former Director, let alone double dragons raging with blood fires.</p>
      <p>"<em>Understood Boss.</em>" Both seconds answered. <em>AVOID an S.o.S, from beastly...battleships._</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"<em>Tu ka'atéen.</em>" Andrea's fears reached a height she dreaded, since witnessing with ease how Alex wielded the medallion. She couldn't be ever more grateful, after sparring <em>well...training </em>with Lucy, or her back would have met the floor and it's weak useless little mat. Licking her wounds, even with two good strikes after a dozen well calculated moves, she <em>heard </em>it once more, in the tongue mostly known to everyone. "<em>Again.</em>" Andrea swallowed down the lump in her throat, while her back was to the former Director, hearing the accent that <em>shouldn't </em>be so thick, nor the tone used with it. She centered herself, turning with a calmer pulse after meditative breaths taken and released. Her calm did no ounce of reprieve, when Alex's somewhat <em>sinister </em>smile pierced confident lips. "<em>Mmmm. Hmm. Lento. Hmm hmm...T'ona'an.</em>"</p>
      <p>"I am <em>not </em>slow, <em>nor weak!</em>" Andrea seeped into her Acrata persona, summoning the shadows, but <em>so </em>did Alex. The skills she had acquired, so long ago when conjuring the dark's shade, were <em>nothing </em>compared to the agent. A brute blow by a side swipe's closed fist into the gut, brought her buckled down, after risk <em>didn't</em> play fair. Right as she was about to discover the cracks in the floor with her skull, a catch at maximum velocity, saved the day. Azure slid into cerulean, though she couldn't give a thanks <em>soon</em> enough. The Kryptonian had rushed her right out of the training room and into safe embraces by Kelly and Nia.</p>
      <p>"<em>T'ona'an.</em>" The Super searched the room that <em>shouldn't </em>be so dark. A snark mocking seemed to echo everywhere in the spar quarters. When Kara said the same, but with a questioning end of it, shadows surrounded her in a swirling black cloud of frigid darkness. The shivers she seemed to feel were <em>nothing </em>in comparison to the blow on her right side, lower back, left side, and gut felt, when concluded that <em>DIDN'T </em>dare relate.</p>
      <p>"<em>Wa..Wai. A..ugh..Aoe..</em>" The <em>Paragon </em>lay on her side, covering her lower torso and shaking. Even with her view sideways, her enhanced vision could <em>easily </em>see the figure stepping out of another smoky looking shadow. The person that stepped out <em>wasn't </em>in any training gear, nor the suit J'onn had made. <em>This </em>outfit, a full body suit in all black, minus close to chest all the way down her legs on the outer sides to ankles it seemed had the haunting green the <em>exact </em>same shade of kryptonite, outlined in a silver-white. Within the greens were black symbols and those greens streaked down the sides of her arms too, bringing even <em>deeper </em>trembles through her entire body. It didn't go unnoticed, how the head was completely covered in all black, but with whites for the eye slits, and blades in white similar to one streak each from a sharp tear down the cheeks, or the silver more grey, circle and the symbol Kara Zor-El knew <em>all too well. </em>It was the Mayan symbol <em>for..'Night.'</em></p>
      <p>She hadn't even had an opportunity to budge, when her throat was grabbed and the <em>rest </em>of the training room was submerged in darkness. The icy chill got worse and she <em>knew </em>the ground wasn't where her body resided anymore. Her powers wouldn't kick in and the tightness around her neck, added pressure to just above the windpipe. She couldn't talk, so <em>calling </em>for help would do Kara no good. <em>Who..WAS this?!</em></p>
      <p>Voices were shouting, yet lessening in volume far too quickly. The Kryptonian felt faint, gradually worsening with every quickening pulse beat. A somewhat euphoric state came over her and Kara <em>welcomed </em>it and the unanticipated warmth inching slowly too. The notion flooded her thoughts and she reached out to <em>Gamemnae. 'Sha.. Shad.. N.. Óol..' </em>Her telepathic try to reach out for help and <em>warn </em>the <em>Guardian of Earth </em>were..<em>shattered. 'Na'at, paal U Kryptahn.' </em>What was <em>with </em>people and the <em>- 'child of' - addition </em>to titles? The yearn to succumb to whatever darkness sought to swallow her whole, continued it's game to persuade her. '<em>Despedir.' 'Dismiss? What of this Earth's Guardian's oath?'</em></p>
      <p>Pressure seemed to dissipate, when her body fell onto some black stone floor <em>covered </em>in Mayan runes in coppers and golds but outlined in darker red wine shades. Kara went to study and translate the symbols, not <em>quick </em>enough unfortunately. Her sight cloudy, her hearing dulled and a scent enchanting her surrender took over. As if someone snapped their fingers, all senses returned, the weakness was gone and Alex and her were standing in the training room facing each other. Her sister lifted a brow, rubbing a sore cheek and smirking to point to her <em>other </em>one then upward.</p>
      <p>"<em>Red sun, </em>dork." Kara dropped her head, groaning and rubbing an achy jaw. "Didn't kick your ass <em>too hard,</em> did I?" She grumbled in retaliation and tackled Alex onto the mat with them <em>both </em>letting free an <em>ow. </em>"Sore?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Sore.</em>" They lay side by side on their backs and she couldn't help but ponder what or <em>where </em>her head had floated off to. Without glancing to the left. "Sore?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Sore.</em>" Both sighed as one. "<em>Massage.</em>" Seemed to be a <em>mutual </em>thought shared as well.</p>
      <p>"<em>Kelly.</em>" Alex told her, then snickered. <em>This time, </em>Kara turned her head completely, as did she.</p>
      <p>"<em>What.</em>" The snicker got more evil, along with a smirk. "<em>What?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Lucy?</em>" The Kryptonian's jaw dropped. "<em>Just Sayin'.</em>" '<em>Hope' </em>gave the worst glare she could. "<em>Soooo vicious.</em>"</p>
      <p>"I'll <em>melt </em>your face off." This just made the older of the sisters, not really, break out in heavy laughter. That's how they found them. <em>The DELIRIOUS Danvers Duo.._</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"<em>A..Ale..lex..</em>" Every cell in her body felt drained, unable to fight off what she recalls all <em>too </em>well. The same chill took on an entirely <em>new </em>place. A <em>new</em> object, causing tremors to rake through her misguided, <em>mislead </em>being. All light <em>dispersed </em>leaving just the flames of immortals' cages. She staggered in the hall of some place that may have made, <em>made..sense? </em>"<em>A..A..le..le…</em>" Her head fell back, while gravity did the rest and when it reached through it's black abyss, the hand of greed claimed it's unconscious prize. Pulled into the void, <em>Earth's Champion's </em>prospective escape grew pathetically pointless. <em>Helpless. Meeeaaningless.</em></p>
      <p>A child of a <em>lost </em>planet, merely fell like a wounded soldier at the <em>Elder's </em>feet. Observed, as if a project or subject, the cloaked immortal strode in a long slow circle after succeeding in her extraordinary conquer. Such a being was inspected entirely with a vision similar to a yellow solar celled kryptonian, though far more enhanced. The Daughter of an <em>El,</em> lain vulnerable to whatever she wished. The '<em>Anointed One' </em>had been well aware of the <em>oath </em>her <em>new </em>leader had made with this hero. Gamemnae didn't grasp nor <em>know</em> the <em>sacrifice..of..surrender </em>another bargained with for her Kryptonian sister's safety. <em>Though </em>a protector of a planet filled with corruption, didn't mean Earth was now disregarded on Leviathan's radar for some pact <em>sworn on </em>between two.</p>
      <p>As a lattice from black jade of dark red wine crystals, a spinning image to the massive fortress' only not of the same colors, raised beneath this being from their sister planet. It brought Earth's <em>Supergirl </em>to where orbs acquired a view and distance was eradicated. '<em>Your soul of humanity. Intriguing and pitiful.' </em>The <em>Elder's </em>voice sunk into everything of the child, that stirred this <em>loyal</em> Kryptonian from their blackened state. Even with some futile attempt, it did Zor-El no service to struggle. Darkness' creatures had the perfect aura to feast on, leaving the little fool further drained. The <em>Warrior of Earth </em>wasn't yet aware of her own noble summons, or the transformation already manifesting itself. The offering years prior, to the bond of both sisters, couldn't be severed and the '<em>Anointed One' </em>had no intention for use of that option. '<em>Challenge. Test. Strengthen my Warrior.'</em></p>
      <p>With any probability pointless of consciousness returning, the Kryptonian merely nodded and the vast empty darkness claimed all with a last <em>BOUND submission. </em>It <em>hadn't </em>ended there, when distributing whom would be a certain callous <em>human's </em>assailant of retribution. <em>This one </em>needn't to be laid out over a crystalline altar, displayed with fragility. One summons and the figure dropped out from the <em>empty </em>dimness, though not impuissant in any way. They were not only prepared, but once their feet met the gem's floor, they pushed off to somersault backwards thrice, landing into a crouched defensive position ready for any fight.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ta t'aanaj wáaj.</em>" Her accent had improved, as if Mayan by birth to have been taught the language as a child. The suit <em>indeed </em>did her justice and once aware of her surroundings, relaxed her guard. Still vigilant and respectful nonetheless, she stood tall and pointed to her head covering. The <em>Elder </em>shook their head. "<em>You summoned me.</em>" Alex slipped back to her regular tongue and curiosity she tried her best not to display when she gave translation.</p>
      <p>"<em>No.</em>" Her instincts were to <em>protect </em>the '<em>Anointed One' </em>to which she did so. It wasn't how her movements were rendered, but at the <em>speed </em>performed that caught her completely off guard. "<em>Peculiar. Swift..skilled.</em>" '<em>Of rite, I shall.' </em>Alex was still on edge, though lessened briefly to uncover truths. '<em>Lazarus. Train her "humanity" to Leviathan's.' </em>The dark suited one nodded, leaving them two left to a temple bathed in torch-illuminated Mayan culture. "You <em>remind </em>me of someone. A <em>few </em>actually." Once the hood had been pulled back and what had covered the lower half of the woman's face no longer applied, dark brown orbs met her own, with her head covering removed as well. <em>Nearly </em>the same blend to their hues and the posture mirrored if ever it could be described. She studied the outfit, considering how best to depict the attire. "Your defensive posture is that of a soldier. Your <em>strikes, attacks, </em>your <em>moves</em> <em>remind </em>me of those in my <em>former </em>League."</p>
      <p>"<em>..of Assassins?</em>" The newest before her equally guarded eyes, amused her in a way that reminded her of her sister.</p>
      <p>"You know of <em>Nyssa Raatko?</em>" Alex's eyebrow quirked. "<em>..al Ghul?</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>White Canary's ex?</em>" <em>Now </em>her attentiveness reached an entirely new level of sport.</p>
      <p>"<em>Former</em> member of the <em>League of Assassins. Just </em>like my Sister." The dots were connecting or so this <em>Alexandra Lorelie </em>fit to picture.</p>
      <p>"<em>S..sma..sm..aller wo..world..ugh..ughh rrrrrrgh..</em>" The air was too thick <em>still </em>and that lightheadedness returned, just like before. Her body, however, felt weighed down though something pulled at her in a way that seemed to extract her from it. <em>Nothing </em>made sense, but it did at the same time. As if..<em>rational.</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Come.</em>" Alex hadn't even tried to look up, when one minute she was within the temple tugging her under and the next, her body was embraced tightly and they were sinking into the floor, with shadows covering the two. Somehow, she was now nude which included none of her pieces of jewelry precious to her, like something her sister had given her for a birthday years back. Then she was suffocating, restricted, freed only to be submerged. Fear of its water rising, the tank she had been trapped in, when drowning had threatened to end her existence, continued to petrify her, leaving her paralyzed. "<em>Embrace it Alexandra. Embrace fright's possession.</em>" She <em>still </em>couldn't move, but the voice, <em>her voice, </em>it was as if the one keeping her under, had their lips right by her ear. '<em>Im..po..ss..ible..h..he...hel..p..p..' </em>Alex couldn't even convey what she fought to speak right. <em>What..was HAPPENING to her?! </em>"<em>Give to it. Take from it. Embrace the darkness Alexandra. Swallow it down. Take ALL of it in. Drink every fear. Take them. Devour them. CONSUME them!</em>" '<em>...consume...'</em></p>
      <p>"She's <em>stronger </em>than most." Talia al Ghul announced. "Her <em>fear </em>cripples all movement. Her mind cannot process the simplicity normal conscious thought do. Her drowning experience <em>rules </em>her. It will <em>take </em>what one <em>new </em>to the League does. Her soldier, those <em>agent</em> techniques, from this DEO's faculty she worked with shall aid her some though. <em>Not all.</em> <em>Her scars.</em>" The older of the al Ghul half-sisters <em>felt </em>when the scars over years, once permanent, broke open and bled into the pit. Alexandra <em>screamed </em>under the regenerative waters, which forced more to fill this fighter's lungs. The <em>last </em>of the former Director's, or so the title went, fight left the rest of her being, Talia released the woman and let her remain under. She waited and watched and <em>embraced </em>what was to come.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>*** * *REVELATIONS</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hell's Rejection: "..because you were useful I needed a spy inside Leviathan. Oh, and as for your mother, she's still in danger but for me those cars I showed you, the men in them are just WAITING to pull the trigger if you ever betray me but, I would think twice about that. That man you killed, in the Andes..didn't murder your father. I never bothered to find out who knocked off your old man. You know the man you murdered, is a..Supergirl's father. Oh, that's good. I have a video of you killing him by the way. Defy me and I'll pass it on. Believe me you do NOT want to be on the wrong side of those laser eyes."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Pain's Realized at Eve: - Broken and emotionally responded,"you, are worse than Leviathan."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hell's Rejection: "Not worse. ...Better."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>*** * *EOR: Hatred's inferno..**</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>Ughhhhh..aaaAAAA!</em>" Her gasp shifted, unleashing the beast with a raging <em>violent </em>roar, the moment her head first broke the surface. There was <em>no way </em>she had even come close to drowning at all. In <em>fact </em>every cell in her body felt rejuvenated, surging with a strength she hadn't ever encountered before in her life. All scars, war wounds like badges of honor, ceased to exist. The darker chestnut brown hues she bore, were solid <em>black </em>now. A kimono had been handed to her, black mostly, until the darkest of red wine shades filled the rest. Copper runes, symbols of the Mayan culture weren't the <em>only </em>engraving it held. Alexandra hadn't stepped out, merely standing upon something in the pool, exposed from the waist up, but her eyes had closed.</p>
      <p>"<em>DRINK it down. Embrace it freely.</em>" Talia's slender fingers continued to stroke the mark, gifted to Alexandra by the '<em>Anointed One' </em>and <em>deserving </em>of the canvas it had been painted on. The glow elicited, and struck the human warrior viciously, causing the former Director's body to arch back, bucking slightly until returning to the stable stance she held before. When eyes reopened, the solid black orbs manifested into what could only be described as two spheres, until the chestnuts, pupils and all came through. Visible once more, her eyes watched the torch's dance of alluring blood fires. "<em>Let them come. Feel their neeeeeed, to fuel what CALLS to your soul. HE..took from you. THEY..stole from you. HE..ohhhh no. SHE...she..no. Siblings, responsible for a theft from fate's hand. Theeeere. Embrace. Embrace Alexandra..</em>"</p>
      <p>Image after image, some gradual where others hit like a freight train. Each one, more <em>powerful </em>than the last. She listened to the <em>Elder </em>and whom helped her arise, awakening anew. Alex fastened the robe, offered a hand in aid to step out of the pool. Her eyes <em>never </em>left one of the torches, so close to some hypnotic enchantment. Dark blood, quite black in it's visual appearance, rolled down from the rune upon her back. The browns in her eyes, replaced now with darkened abyss, transformed until two spheres, fluid in motion like two seas cascading and crashing against their outer shell. Though <em>these </em>were different and <em>she..EMBRACED </em>a shadow's tides rolling down, the deepest pits in the shades of merlot. "<em>Two nights. Two nights UNTIL you FEED the shadows, so eager..for HIS blood. You shall..</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>..bleed for them. Trained by them..</em>" Her voice held a serenity manifesting it's <em>own </em>incredible darkness, now completely released by the Lazarus Pit, walking alongside Talia al Ghul. Orbs of a demon's blood <em>continued </em>to swirl and collide in a rage of the most sinister of life's essence. Each and every molecule inside of her still <em>roared </em>with hatred's fury, wrath and the black abyss of <em>murderous </em>blood. She would revive deadly skills once learned. She would <em>train. </em>She would <em>listen. Learn. Fall and..RISE!</em></p>
      <p>Alexandra Lorelie Danvers, would be the <em>newest </em>apprentice in <em>blood's rage</em> for Talia al Ghul. <em>NO ONE would challenge her, EVER again. …...….and live._</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>